Reunited
by shootingstartsxox
Summary: Two years after Kurt and Rachel graduate college, they run into a familiar face, that will change their newly developed lives. Heavy on Rachel to start, but mostly Klaine as the story develops. FUTURE FIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Memory Lane

"Kurt I'm home" Rachel announces, walking through her apartment, flicking lights on as she goes. She ends up in the kitchen plopping her rehearsal bag down on he floor. She sighed at the bottle of wine out on the counter. Before even reading the note attached, she knew it was Kurt bailing on their plans to go out tonight. He always bought her wine when he felt guilty. She rips the note off the bottle wondering what his excuse was this time.

"Hey hope rehearsal went well. Mark wants me to go to this poetry reading for some kid he wants to sign, so I won't be able to go out with the gang tonight. I'll just crash with him in Brooklyn, see you tomorrow, and have fun. Kurt"

Rachel throws the note in the trash moving to the cabinet to a get a glass and a corkscrew. Mark, just reading his name made her eyes roll. It wasn't because she was jealous Kurt was in a relationship, it truly was because Mark gave her the creeps. Mark, Kurt's 30 year old on and off boyfriend for the past three years. He had been Kurt's professor senior year for a poetry class Kurt took in order to graduate. Rachel remembered how much Kurt used to complain about him in the beginning, and how much he hated poetry, but when Mark started paying attention to Kurt (in what Rachel thought was a creepy way, but Kurt found sweet) he changed his tune. They started dating officially Kurt and Rachel's last semester of college, and have broken up since then too many times to count. Mark treats Kurt like a child, buying him things he feels Kurt can't live without, and always speaking to him in a condescending tone. Rachel knew they were 23, and fully capable of making their own decisions, but she just didn't understand what Kurt had seen in him. It made sense in the beginning, he was lonely ever since Blaine left, but now, what still drew Kurt to Mark she would never understand.

Blaine, Rachel sighed as his puppy dog face came in her mind. She missed him so much sometimes, and now was one of those times. Blaine and Kurt had beaten all odds and dated for their first two years of college. Blaine and Rachel had attended NYU together, while Kurt attended FIT. Rachel and Blaine had gotten so close in those two years, always spending time together, with and without Kurt. Blaine made Kurt the happiest she had ever seen him. All three of them were supposed to move in together their Junior year, until Kurt and Blaine had a pretty dramatic break-up the weekend before finals Sophomore year.

_It had slightly been Rachel's fault they broke up. No matter how many times Kurt told her otherwise, deep down she knew it was true. It was the last day of classes, Rachel was going to a NYU party with her theatre friends, she had invited Kurt and Blaine, but Kurt had said he was going out to celebrate a friend's birthday, so Blaine and him were doing their own thing. Rachel had been having a great night out, celebrating with her friends she wouldn't see for the whole summer. Half way through the party (and 7 shots later) Rachel was stumbling around the party when she spotted a short- curly haired boy giggling into the neck of whom she assumed to be Kurt's. _

"_Blaine and Kurt Warbler" she had screamed drunkenly making her way towards her two best friends. But the boys didn't hear her, and continued to whisper into each other ears. Rachel rolled her eyes __grasping her hands on Blaine's shoulders pulling him away from Kurt. _

"_Kurt lied and said you boys were doing you own thing, I can't believe I" but Rachel stopped herself when she made eye contact with the other boy, who had chocolate brown eyes, and blonde hair. He was cute, but no Kurt. _

"_Your not Kurt" she accused jabbing a finger in the boys chest. He raised his eyebrows at Blaine, but offered out his hand to Rachel. _

"_No, I'm Jeremy" He smiled politely at her. Rachel smacked his hand away from her, and turned her attention to Blaine, who looked horror struck. He quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out of the party till they were on the front stoop of the building. He dramatically threw himself on the stairs throwing his head in his hands. _

"_Blaine what are you doing" Rachel had screamed. Blaine didn't look up at her. _

"_He's in one of my music theory classes, and he always flirts with me. He invited me here tonight and I was just, I don't know I was curious" Blaine sighed. Rachel smiled sympathetically at Blaine. Kurt and him were together for almost four years she understood his confusion. She knew he didn't do anything with this boy there was nothing wrong with just hanging out. _

"_Well you didn't do anything so I guess that's ok" Rachel smiled placing her hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked up at Rachel for the first time, and she took him in. His eyes were watery and red, his hair slightly disheveled, but not uncommon for a drunken Blaine, she noticed his flannel shirt was only half buttoned, and then she laid her eyes on the large red mark on Blaine's collarbone. It was fresh. Rachel gasped, and Blaine started to cry. Rachel didn't know what to do, but she knew she didn't want to be around Blaine. She turned away from and started to run, more like stumble away. _

"_Rachel" Blaine yelled running to catch up with her. He grabbed her by her wait and spun her around. _

"_Your drunk, you don't want to say anything to upset anyone" he looked at her desperately. She pushed him off of her and ran._

"_If you're my best friend, you'll wait to tell him until your sober, until we can talk about it sober" she had heard him yell but she didn't stop and turn around. She ran until she was back at her dorm and safe in her room. She fell into her bed. Her mind had been racing she didn't know what to do, they were both her best friend's. In the end, she decided to call Kurt. The rest of night was a blur, not from the alcohol, but because she wanted to forget. Kurt had cried on the phone to her all night, he then called Blaine and screamed at him. Blaine showed up to his dorm and 5 am to apologize, but all he got from Kurt was a smack in the face and all his clothes back. And that was the last time Kurt saw Blaine. The last Rachel had heard from him was a text the next morning saying, "I'm not mad at you, but we __shouldn't speak anymore". Rachel, as much as it hurt, agreed. Rachel and Kurt went home for the summer, and Blaine had stayed in the city to work. They came back in the fall and found out from mutual friends that Blaine had transferred to a music school in London, and as far as she was concerned he was probably still there now. _

Rachel snapped out of her trip down memory lane when her phone vibrated loudly on the counter. She looked at the text to see the address of the bar her friends were going out to for the night. She sipped her wine, making her way to her closet to pick out an outfit, another reason why she wished Kurt was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hello Stranger

Rachel was leaning against the bar, sipping her drink aside her best friend, watching their other friends dance around like drunken idiots,. Rachel giggles at them.

"So, do we need to give Kurt an intervention, I miss him, whatever happened to hoe's before bro's" Ashlee said smiling. Ashlee was Rachel's other rock, besides Kurt. They met in English 101 Freshman year, Ashlee was a Psychology major, and currently going to grad school at NYU. Rachel loved that she wasn't a theatre major, and how down to earth she was. She dealt with Rachel's insanity, and they were a good mix together.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to talk to him tomorrow" Rachel said casually, not really wanting to get into it. Ashlee surveyed the room, probably looking for prey for the night.

"Ohh he's cute, really really cute". Ashlee smirked pointing to a boy in the corner.

"Too short for me though, Rachel you need to tap that for me". Rachel rolled her eyes and followed her friend's gaze. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the boy.

"Ashlee, isn't that Blaine". Rachel shrieked. Ashlee really looked at him for a moment, her eyes widening to.

"Holy Hell, yeah it is. Wow Anderson has grown" she laughed waving her arms to get his attention.

"What are you doing, he can't know I'm here". Rachel said pinning her friend's arms down.

"Why not, he was our best friend until he flew off the face of the planet". Ashlee said staring down at Rachel.

"He still hates me" Rachel said quietly. Ashlee rolled her eyes.

"Four years ago maybe, but c'mon even Kurt's moved on, sort of, it's ancient history" Ashlee watched for Rachel's reaction.

"Please just drop it" Rachel said, sadness in her eyes. Ashlee just nodded and continued to look around the room, for anyone to distract her. But Rachel kept watching Blaine. He did look good. His hair was short, but full. He let his curls run completely wild, and his hair was shaggy, in a sexy way. He had five o'clock shadow, that was something new for him, and it suited him. He was wearing a pink plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was with a bunch of people who she assumed were his friends, and he look happy, sincerely happy. "That makes one of us" Rachel sighed, thinking of her and Kurt, who could pretend all they wanted, they were never the same after that night. Blaine looked up from the beer he was drinking and made eye contact with Rachel for a second. She freaked and completely turned to Ashlee., mentally cursing herself for staring. Ashlee smiled.

"You sure you don't want to say hi to Blaine" she asked, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes, why" Rachel turned her head back and noticed Blaine walking directly towards them at the bar.

"Shit" Rachel screamed. She grabbed her purse and threw money on the counter.

"I wasn't here," Rachel screamed at Ashlee running away from the bar. She weaved her way through a sea of people afraid to waste anytime to turn around. She rushes through the door, and takes a deep breath when she is greeted by Manhattan's stale summer air. She relaxes a little and slows down her pace, just in time to feel a hand grip her shoulder. She stops dead in her tracks, and turns around slowly. She finds herself eye to eye with Blaine Anderson.

"You wouldn't by chance be running away from me would you Miss. Rachel Berry?" Blaine asks, eyebrows raised. Rachel inhales.

"Blaine" she says in fake enthusiasm. "So good to see you".

Blaine chuckles. "It's been four years, that's all you have to say".

"How are you?" she counters. Her smile slowly fading, Blaine runs his hands through his hair.

"Good, and you?" Blaine is uncomfortable by the formality of their conversation.

"Great." Rachel's voice is almost mocking. She can see the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"I've missed you" Rachel said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Blaine smiles. "Really? I've missed you too, and Kurt. Being in the city brought back so many wonderful memories, I was hoping you guys were still here, or at least you are".

Rachel smiles again. Kurt oh goodness, thank God Kurt ended up not coming out with them.

"Do you want to go somewhere and catch up"? Blaine asks hesitantly. Rachel watches him for moment. She really has missed him, and Kurt wouldn't be back till the morning.

"My place is only four blocks away" Rachel smiles. She holds out her arm for Blaine who gladly accepts it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is this a Nightmare?

Rachel was leaning back into the couch, her head thrown back laughing at a story Blaine was telling, Kurt's now empty wine bottle on the floor in front of them. Rachel was surprised by how easy it was, to talk to him. They hadn't brought up the past once just talked about their careers, Kurt wasn't brought up at all. Rachel learned that Blaine was back to start grad school; he decided he wanted to teach, maybe even become a professor, something Rachel could totally see Blaine doing. Their conversation was starting to wind down. Blaine turned to look Rachel right in the eyes.

"So last time we spoke, you were thinking of getting back together with Finn, how did that play out", he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Rachel smiled fondly, "We got back together that summer, and actually did the long-distance thing for two years". Blaine nods his head, he is impressed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, I came home for all the Holidays, he visited a couple of times, I saw him a lot more then I expected. It wasn't till graduation that we broke up, when I started working and couldn't come home as much anymore. He's still my best friend". Blaine smiles sadly.

"Are you guys completely over?" he asked.

"You never know with us I guess" Rachel laughed. Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

"How's Kurt" Blaine asks quietly, he gulps down the rest of his wine.

Rachel pauses, thinking about how she wants to word her answer. "He's, Kurt". Blaine frowns.

" I really messed him up didn't I?" Blaine said avoiding eye contact with Rachel. Rachel nods her head.

"He's good I guess. He's been seeing the same guy on and off for a couple years now, he's a merchandise buyer for Bloomingdale's, we're roommates" Blaine's eyes widen at Rachel's last statement.

"Don't worry he's gone for the night" Rachel reassures him.

"Right the boyfriend" Blaine says, sadness in his eyes. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I take it your not a fan?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Nope." Rachel states, the alcohol clouding her judgment a little. "He's thirty, and mean, and treats Kurt like a child. I know Kurt doesn't really love him. He's just a warm body". Blaine thinks for a moment.

"Did you find love Blaine" Rachel asks.

Blaine smiles and shakes his head. "I dated a little in London, but I never felt like I did with" Blaine is interrupted by the apartment door crashing open, banging against the wall and then slamming shut.

"Rachel please tell me your home and you didn't drink the wine, I'm going to need it". Kurt's voice echoes through the apartment. Rachel and Blaine stare at each other eyes wide as the sounds of footsteps approach them. Kurt walks into living room. His eyes widen as he takes in the scene in front of him. Rachel, and the man who broke his heart, sitting on his couch, drinking wine together.

"Kurt, I thought you weren't coming home till the morning" Rachel says getting off the couch making her way to Kurt. He backs away.

"What is he doing here, am I in the middle of a nightmare or something?" Kurt asks, his face is flushed, he is staring at Blaine, his eyes are flashing signs of anger, hurt and little bit of fondness.

"I ran into Rachel at a bar, and we were just catching up, I should go. It was great seeing you, both" Blaine says. He get's off the couch and makes his way towards the door. He stops in front of Kurt. Allowing himself a good look at him. He puts his hand on Kurt's shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. He quickly releases his hand and walks towards the exit. He is about to walk out when he hears Kurt call out.

"Blaine" Blaine turns around surprised and slightly hopeful.

"Are you back for good now" Kurt frowned. Blaine just nods his head yes. Kurt inhales sharply.

"Good to know" he frowns, turning around to face Rachel. Blaine smiles sadly at Rachel, leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him, leaving her to deal with her seemingly angry roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Questions Answered and Plans Made

Rachel watched Kurt tentatively, as he made his way towards the couch plopping down dramatically. He leaned his elbows on his lap and cradled his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't think you'd be home I was-" Kurt sticks his hand up to Rachel, signaling he needs a moment.

"Sorry if I'm taking a while to process this, but coming from a fight with my boyfriend to find my ex in my living room in the span of an hour wasn't exactly how I planned on my evening ending". Kurt lifts his head up, his body still leaning forward.

"What happened with Mark" Rachel asks making her way to sit next to him. She sits Indian style on the couch, directly facing him. Kurt waves his hands dismissively.

"That's the least of my concerns now" Kurt sighed. "So you ran into him at a bar"?

"Yeah, Ashlee noticed him actually, and then he noticed me starring at him, and then I tried to make a run for it but he caught up to me outside". Kurt snorts, that sounded just like Blaine. "And it was so nice to see him, I wanted to hear how he was doing. I'm really sorry Kurt I wasn't thinking". Rachel frowned.

"I'm not mad at you Rachel. I understand, you guys were best friends too. And I imagine you would like to rekindle that friendship, and that's fine with me, as long as he's not over every night for game night or something" he laughs, and Rachel gives him an adoring smile.

"Why is he back?" Kurt looks at Rachel.

"Grad. School, he wants to be a teacher, maybe even a professor". Kurt smiled fondly at the thought, he always thought Blaine was great with kids; they worked at a summer camp together the summer before Freshman year.

"Did he ask about me"? Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he asked how you were, I told him you were fine" Rachel watched Kurt's reaction before continuing. "He hasn't been in love with anyone since you" Rachel adds. Rachel watches Kurt's eyes blink, becoming slightly glassy. "Have you thought about talking about everything, I mean he never really gave you closure, I think that would at least do you guys some good". Kurt's eyes become glassier, and they start to get red.

"Oh he gave me closure that night, I was just to embarrassed to tell anyone about it, the closure probably made me feel even more horrible". Kurt laughed sadly. Rachel was shocked.

"He came over that night and he told me this story about how all his friends were telling him I was convenient, and that he didn't know what else was out there. And the more they told him that the more he started to second-guess our relationship. So when I had plans that night, and this cute boy asked him out he decided to see what would happen". He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice starting to crack. "He said that hooking up with that guy, they didn't have sex by the way but they did enough, he said it felt good, and he had fun, but he didn't feel the spark he felt with me. And he realized by hooking up with someone else that he did in fact love me". Kurt looked miserable and Rachel started to regret even bringing it up.

"And the worst part was that we had just had a conversation about this two nights prior, and he told me that he knew he loved me, he told me he had no doubt in his mind. Which obviously was a lie". Kurt laughed spitefully.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'm fine with you guys being friends Rachel, but him, and me I don't think I can handle it". Rachel nodded sadly; she didn't want to press him anymore.

"You want to tell me about what happened with Mark" Rachel nudged Kurt playfully.

"What else is new, he spent the whole night ignoring me, flirting with the kid he wanted to sign. And then got mad when I said I didn't want to go home with him that night. He told me I was being immature, and that was all part of his job". Kurt shrugged.

"What are you going to do"? Rachel asked, although she already knew the answer. Kurt got up from the couch.

"I'm going to continue ignoring his calls and go to bed, and then let him take me out to a fancy dinner to make it up to me tomorrow, good night Rachel". He smiled while walking towards his room.

"Kurt, you know you are better then that" Rachel sighed. Kurt smiled meekly.

"Am I?" he questioned. And with that he went into his room closing the door behind him. Rachel let out an exasperated breath and laid down on the couch. Her head was spinning from a combination of alcohol and the past events. Her phone started to vibrate loudly, she smiled at the Ashlee's name on the caller id. She swiftly answered.

"I have never been more excited to have pointless drunken conversation with you in my entire life, I need a distraction" Rachel smiled into the phone.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I was so worried about you after your sudden evacuation that I stopped drinking after you left. And then get this, I get back to my building, and you know who is waiting for the elevator? Anderson, apparently he lives in my building now. He mentioned that he was coming back from your place, so spill". Ashlee said all in one breath. Rachel's eye widened.

"He lives in your building?" Rachel said excitedly. She heard Ashlee let out a sigh.

"Yeah that's what I said, what the hell happened with you two". Ashlee said angrily.

"Nothing, we just caught up, and then Kurt came home because he got into a fight with Mark, and he saw Blaine and well that was awkward." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, he mentioned seeing Kurt, I was just wondering if he left any details out". Ashlee laughed.

Rachel whispers into the phone "He still loves Kurt".

"I know" Ashlee sighed. Suddenly Rachel's eye's widened she sat up abruptly.

"We need to get them back together" Rachel proclaimed.

"I don't know Rachel, that doesn't sound like a good idea, they have a lot of baggage".

"So we will help them, I have a plan. I'm sick of Kurt allowing himself to be treated like shit just because he doesn't think he will find anyone else". Rachel moves into the kitchen, afraid of being heard by Kurt.

"And what's this magical plan" Ashlee asked humoring her.

"Did Blaine give you his number by chance" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Uh yeah". Ashlee says.

"Text him, invite him to breakfast just the two of you tomorrow, the café on Hudson, at 12" Rachel states,

"Let me guess, Kurt and you will happen to be there too" Ashlee laughs; used to the intensity that is Rachel Berry and her plans.

"Text me when he says yes" Rachel says hanging up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Rachel is reading in bed, when she hears her phone vibrate from her nightstand. She quickly snatches her phone up to read the text from Ashlee reading "We will see you tomorrow. If we are caught, I was not involved in this". Rachel smiles, turning her light out and falling down into her bed, this night seemed to be turning out a lot better then expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Phase One

_Kurt and Blaine were laying out on a blanket in Central Park, staring up at the night sky. This was a place they tended to frequent; it was hard to find alone time, when both boys had roommates. Their intertwined hands were resting on Blaine's chest, Kurt's head tucked under Blaine's chin. Blaine looked extremely content. _

"_Blaine" Kurt said quietly, flipping over onto his stomach, his chin resting on Blaine's chest, looking at Blaine. _

"_Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we never met". Kurt asked honestly. _

_Blaine just smiled, "Sometimes, it's not a very glamorous life though" he chuckles. Kurt laughs. _

"_Do you ever wonder if we ever got together only because it just seemed like the logical thing to do". Kurt frowns a little. _

"_Possibly. But we made it this long because we love each other, so that doesn't really matter to me". Blaine frowns a little too, "Why all the questions Hummel" he raises his eyebrows. _

"_I'm just, moving in together is a big step, and I just want to make sure we are making the right decision". Kurt shrugs sheepishly. _

"_I think we are" Blaine smiles. _

"_Oh really" Kurt laughs. _

"_Sure, just think, we won't need to escape to Central Park anytime we want a moment alone." Kurt laughs. _

"_And I can do this whenever I want" Blaine lifts his head up to pull Kurt into a chaste kiss. Kurt hums contently as they pull away. _

"_I guess you have a point" his smile flirty. _

"_You Guess? Well I can do this whenever I want too". Blaine rolls Kurt over, straddling him. He lowers himself down to meet Kurt's awaiting lips. They kiss for a while, Blaine nibbling Kurt's lower lip. He __smiled against Kurt's lips when Kurt let out soft moan. Blaine would never get over the sound's Kurt made. He moved to Kurt's neck, earlobe, collarbone, sucking on all the spots he knew Kurt loved. _

"_Blaine. Remember the last time this happened, we gave that poor woman a show that I don't think she enjoyed very much" Kurt tries to push Blaine off of him, but he just pulls himself tighter to Kurt, chuckling, sending vibrations through Kurt's throat. He lean's his forehead against Kurt's starring into his eyes. _

"_I think she enjoyed it a lot more then you realized" and when he sinks his lips back into Kurt's, he doesn't try to stop him, because he realizes he doesn't care who see's them, all he wants is this moment with Blaine. _

Kurt's eyes snap open, waking up from his dream. He sighed, but didn't move, just stared at the ceiling. He hasn't dreamt about Blaine in a long time, well a month ago, but for Kurt, that was a long time. Even though the dreams weren't as frequent, he still thought of Blaine everyday. Every time he went into a coffee shop, every time he saw a guy playing a guitar out on the street, every time he passed by Central Park, and almost every time Mark kissed him. That's why seeing Blaine in the flesh was so hard on him. Before he could just deal with the memories, but seeing Blaine, smelling Blaine, feeling Blaine, made all the memories ten times more real. He sat up and looked at his phone, ten missed calls, all from Mark. He knew it was pathetic that this was a regular occurrence with him, but no matter how shitty Mark could be, he needed him. Mark made him feel loved, and maybe he didn't love him back, but he was at least good at pretending he was. Living with Rachel, when she was together with Finn, after the breakup with Blaine was hard on him. He was depressed and threw himself into his work. He only went out with friends when he knew alcohol was involved, because that was the only way he would have fun. Mark was the first person in his life that made him feel almost happy again. A professor being interested in a student, in Kurt, that was flattering. He made Kurt feel things he hadn't felt since Blaine, and although he didn't feel as strongly for Mark as he did for Blaine, he thought he could with time. But how more time would that take?

Kurt got up, starting his morning getting-ready for the day ritual; he had a lot of errands to run before he went out to dinner with Mark, well he had to call Mark back first, but a sympathy dinner was always Mark's fall-back when he did something wrong. He went out to the kitchen surprised to see Rachel already dressed and awake, poring over the morning paper.

"Morning" Rachel said cheerfully. Kurt mumbled a greeting making his way over to fridge. Rachel turned around to look at him, leaning against the counter.

"Do you want to go get breakfast together, we haven't done that in a while" Rachel smiled. Kurt looked at the clock, it was already 11:40, Kurt had time to run and get breakfast for Rachel, and he could get stuff done since he was already out.

"That is just what I need" Kurt smiled grabbing the keys and shaking them at Rachel, "Let's go". Rachel and Kurt headed down the street, Rachel was hastily typing out a text. She quickly threw her phone in her bag, linking arms with Kurt.

"I'm so glad we are doing this" Rachel beamed Kurt just nodded his head in agreement.

Blaine was sitting, both hand's grasping his coffee cup, staring at Ashlee, realizing just how awkward this was going to be. Blaine had been ecstatic when he ran into Ashlee in his building. They had been great friends when he was at NYU, but five minutes into their breakfast he realized they had never actually been alone together, they had only ever hung out alongside Rachel and sometimes Kurt. In fact Kurt had taken a liking to her, he remembered they would go on shopping dates occasionally. He was about to open his mouth to make small talk, when the coffee shop door bell rang, and Ashlee over enthusiastically started to wave her arms.

"KURT, RACH. OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THIS IS TOO FUNNY". She squealed, something that Blaine never remembered Ashlee doing before. He turned around in his seat to see a very excited Rachel, and a very pale Kurt approach their table. Ashlee leaped up out of her chair to embrace Kurt.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in like forever. Maybe you should tell that professor of yours to spend more time grading papers, and less time on you so I can see you more then once a week". She smiled. Kurt blushed a little, and Blaine felt his heart leap a little in his chest.

"So how funny is it that Blaine lives in my building guys. I ran into him last night and I just had to get breakfast with him this morning, I was so excited to see him. You guy's have to join us". Blaine didn't miss the distinct wink she cast in Rachel's direction.

"Of course" Rachel squealed. "I'll go get breakfast for Kurt and I, no buts mister I owe you from last time" Rachel laughed cutting off Kurt before he had time to protest. '

"I'll go with you Rach. I'm already out of coffee, and I have to tell you what happened last night" both girl's retreated to the very long line winding around the small shop. Blaine swallowed hard. Kurt slowly sat down in an empty chair, one away from Blaine.

"Subtly was never their strong points". Kurt laughed. Blaine's heart melted when he saw Kurt break out into a smile, even though it was small, it was Kurt's, and he been imagining that smile for the past four years, since he last saw him.

"I didn't know about this" Blaine motioned his hands towards the girls. Kurt just nods his head. Blaine takes a deep breath, he hates that things are awkward with Kurt and him; it was something he was wasn't used.

"I'm sorry about last night Kurt, Rachel didn't mention that you were her roommate till it was too late, and I was just so excited to see her that-" Kurt cut's him off.

"You don't need to apologize, I already told Rachel I'm fine with you guys being friends, I think it's great actually". Kurt shrugged.

"And us" Blaine asked, daringly starring straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt froze, he was speechless, he didn't know how to respond to that. Blaine could tell by Kurt's facial expression he shouldn't have asked that.

"I just meant, we were friends before we dated, we could always go back to that maybe". Kurt shakes his head.

"Blaine, we were friends before we dated for four years, things are too complicated now". Kurt felt bad for Blaine, he truly looked crushed.

"I can deal with acquaintances, running into you once in a while, group breakfasts on occasion. But that's it". Kurt didn't even know if he could handle that, but he needed to seem somewhat strong, he didn't want Blaine to know he was possibly not over him.

Blaine smiled, "I can do that". The girls made their way back to the table, placing down extra coffees and lots of treats. The breakfast isn't that bad, in fact it reminds Blaine a lot of the olden days. Except the group wasn't hungover, and Kurt and him would have been holding hands under the table. He was sad to see it end, but he swiftly remembered it didn't have to. The group was getting up collecting their things when Blaine spoke up.

"So what are you guys doing tonight"?

Rachel looked from Ashlee to Kurt. "Nothing besides going over some scripts for auditions, why"?. She asks curiously.

"Well my roommate Tom, he went to NYU, but I never really hung out with him outside of classes. Anyway, he is insisting on throwing me a "Welcome Back Blaine" party, and he's invited all his friends, but it would be nice to have some familiar faces there. You guys interested in coming tonight". He looks at his friends hopefully.

"Tom?" Ashlee questioned intrigued.

"Yes, Tom, my very good-looking, very straight and very single roommate" He winked at the girl's who giggled in response.

"You know what, that sounds like tons of fun, we will totally be there". Rachel said linking her arms with Ashlee and Kurt. Ashlee nods her head, and Kurt gives Rachel an annoyed face.

"Actually I have a date, but you guys have fun". Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew very well Kurt was only assuming he had a date, he could have easily went to the party. She decided not to push him, because he had made through the breakfast and was very civil. Rachel didn't miss the look of disappointment Blaine had however.

"Well you and your boyfriend are more then welcome to stop by if you'd like, but I will see you two later" Blaine winked and waved at the girls, and walked off.

"That was fun" Rachel said, both the girls looking over at Kurt curiously.

"You girls are dead" Kurt laughed. He kissed them each goodbye, and went off to run his errands, and clear his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trainwreck Extravaganza Part 2?

Kurt sat cross-legged on his bead, his phone ringing from his speaker. He knew he shouldn't have waited to call Mark until 5 o'clock, but if Kurt was good at one thing, it was procrastination. On the fifth ring, a very muffled Mark came through, along with a lot of background noise.

"Hello".

"Hey Mark, sorry it took so long to call back, where are you". Kurt asked giving his phone a confused look.

"Upstate for the day, remember I have my sister's kid's birthday. I come back tomorrow, which is why I called you so many times, I wanted to apologize before I caught the train up". How could Kurt forgot Mark had family things to do today, it had been the subject of an argument they had a week ago. It bothered Kurt that Mark didn't want to introduce him to his family. They had been together long enough where Kurt thought that was a natural step, but Mark just didn't see the point.

"Look Kurt, I'm really sorry about last night. You are an angel for always dealing with my flaws, and me and I know how lucky I am to have you. I want to make it up to you, come over for dinner tomorrow, I'm going to cook you dinner, and then I want to talk to you about something". Kurt was surprised, Mark never actually cooked him dinner, he always just took them out somewhere nice and expensive. Maybe waiting to call back Mark so late was a smart idea after all.

"That sounds nice" Kurt said softly.

"Good look, I have to go, but how about you come over tomorrow around 7".

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but Mark was already saying goodbye, and then the phone disconnected. What was Mark up to, and more importantly he needed a new excuse to get out of Blaine's party, because he knew Rachel would drag him if he were free now.

Kurt bit his lip. Half of him wanted to go, to spend time with Rachel and Ashlee, who he hadn't gone out with in a while, and half of him knew it was a bad idea, because alcohol, and Blaine and him did not mix well.

Their first alcohol experience was when they were Junior's in High School, in Rachel's basement, where Blaine made out with Rachel, and questioned his sexuality, causing Blaine and Kurt to have their first fight (as friends). The couple hadn't touched alcohol since then until college. Kurt chuckled at the memory of the first time Blaine visited him drunk.

_It was there first weekend at school, and Blaine and Kurt had decided to spend it apart, to make friend's at their school's. Kurt had decided to stay in and play "Apple's to Apple's" with his floor mates. Blaine however had agreed to going to a party with his roommate, pre-gaming before hand. It was around one am and Kurt was just about to call it a night, when the lounge door where he had been flew open revealing a very smiley Blaine. _

"_I found you" he proclaimed smiling and pointing at Kurt. _

"_Blaine, what are you doing here", he tried to keep a straight face, but Blaine looked so adorable it was hard to. "How did you get in". _

"_I may have flirted with a girl outside smoking a cigarette, shhhh, don't tell her I'm gay". He put a finger in front of his mouth to demonstrate his seriousness. Kurt shook his head. He stumbled over to where Kurt was sitting on the floor, and threw himself down next to him hitting his head on the couch behind him. He just laughed, and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked around the room at his new friend's reactions. Finally one girl spoke up. _

"_Kurt is this your boyfriend"? She asked a big smile on her face. _

"_Yes, guys this is Blaine, and Blaine this is my floor". Kurt smiled. _

_Blaine held his hand out "Hi I'm Blaine Anderson". Everyone laughed at him. Kurt just shook his head again. _

"_Alright buddy, I'm going to assume that you are crashing here tonight, and if that is case you need to get to bed to brace yourself for the major hangover you are going to have in the morning". Kurt got up holding his hand out to Blaine. He gladly laces is fingers through Kurt's hand as he lifted him off the ground. They walked back to the dorm hand and hand. _

Basically, whenever they were drunk, they were drawn to each other even more then they were sober (if that were possible). That is why Kurt is so afraid to be around Blaine when alcohol is involved. But at the same time, they were 23; they certainly had learned to be respectful drunks. Kurt's train of thought was interrupted by Rachel knocking on his door. He found her leaning against his door frame.

"What were you thinking about" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, just reminiscing" He smiled at Rachel.

"What time is Mark picking you up".

"He's not, I forgot he was upstate with family for the night". Rachel smiled hopefully.

"Does that mean you are free to come to the party".

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Yes" Rachel squealed.

"But, if I feel uncomfortable I am leaving Rachel, and I would appreciate it if you don't make things awkward, this is a big step for me". Kurt looked down at his bed.

Rachel walked over and sat down next to Kurt. "I know, and I'm so proud of you". She smiled "And I need your help, Ashlee and me are having a competition to see who can get Blaine's roommate, and I need to look hot". She winked at Kurt who just laughed, while getting up from his bed.

"You girls are crazy, lead the way to your closet Miss. Berry".

…...

Ashlee met Kurt and Rachel in the lobby of her building (which was also Blaine's) because Rachel insisted that in order for their competition to be fair they needed to arrive at the same time. Kurt was nervous, he could feel his heart beating in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he shouldn't have done this. But it was to late, so instead of freaking out some more he put his brave face on and took deep breaths during the very slow elevator ride.

The door opened, and the sound of music and bass could be heard immediately. The friends followed the noise, and Rachel hesitantly pushed the door open, all three of them stepping inside.

The apartment was bigger than Ashlee's Kurt noticed first. It was more spacious and spread out; it looked like a typical bachelor pad. Big screen TV, black leather couches, fully stocked bar, keg in the kitchen, and a gorgeous view. The room was filled with a decent ratio of men and women sipping their drinks and laughing. Kurt spotted Blaine in the kitchen drinking happily with a group of men. He was wearing a simple green V-neck t-shirt, and Kurt couldn't get over how good he looked in it. He had always told Blaine he should be a Hanes model. Blaine looked directly at Kurt, a huge grin on his face as he made his way over to his friends.

"Hey guys thanks for coming, Kurt I wasn't expecting you, I'm glad you came". He hugged all three of friends, to Kurt's surprise. The sudden contact made Kurt's breath hitch; he was dizzy from Blaine's smell. Kurt noticed a tall handsome guy make his way over to them that must have been Tom. He noticed the girls starting to adjust themselves, he giggled in his head. Blaine turned around and smiled at the man.

"Hey Tom, these are my friend's I was telling you about". Tom took a step forward and Blaine patted him on the back.

"This is Rachel, Ashlee and this is Kurt". Tom looked at Kurt in surprise.

"Hey it's nice to meet you guys Blaine was so excited he ran into you the other day". She shook all three of their hands, lingering a little on Kurt's.

"I feel like I already know you". He said to Kurt. Blaine blushed quickly dragging Tom away from Kurt.

"Alright you guy's grab some drinks and have a good time".

…...

Two hour's and four drinks in Kurt was having surprisingly a good time. He mostly kept to himself, making small talk with some people, but spent most of the time observing his friends, old and new.

Rachel was currently leaning against a wall clumsily sipping her drink, Tom one arm over Rachel's head hanging over her. They had been talking for the past forty minutes and Kurt couldn't believe how adorable they were.

Ashlee gave up on Tom when she noticed Rachel and his undying chemistry, but she quickly moved on with someone who she was getting pretty close to on the couch.

And Blaine was having a great time, especially after each drink he had (which was a lot). He noticed Blaine starring at him, and Kurt, freaked quickly relocating himself to the hallway. He leaned against the wall. Blaine's smiling face came bounding after him.

"Hey Kurt are you having fun". Blaine had a goofy grin on his face, that reminded Kurt very much of many of their drunken memories together.

"Yeah your apartment is great, the view is fantastic". Kurt smiled back.

"You think that view is great, you have to see the one in my room". He excitedly ran to the door at the end of hall, flinging it open and beckoning Kurt in. Kurt paused, his mouth slightly open.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Blaine". Kurt smiled gently.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm trying to seduce you, I just want to show you the view, I'll keep the door open I promise". He wiggled his eyebrows and held out his hands in a scouts honor. Kurt laughed and followed him inside.

The second Kurt saw the view from the window, he didn't regret following Blaine inside. It was gorgeous, you could see everything, including the Empire State Building, and even the lights of Time Square way, way out in the distance.

"Wow" Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine plopped down on his bed, stretching out, placing his hands behind his head.

"Told you" He smiled looking up at Kurt. Kurt turned around to take in the rest of Blaine's room. It was pretty bland, navy comforter, wooden furniture; the only color came from the framed photo collage on his wall. Kurt walked up closer to it to take a look. He smiled as he looked at them. There were some of people Kurt didn't recognize, that he assumed were from London. There were some of Blaine's friends from NYU that Kurt had met. There was one of Rachel and Blaine wearing ridiculous sunglasses making their best model faces. There was one that made Kurt laugh out loud, a picture of the Warbler's, in all their uniformed glory. The picture next to it was from Senior Year of High School, when New Directions won Nationals. Blaine had transferred their Senior Year to learn how to face the bullies. The photo was taken the moment it was announced that they won, and everyone was mid air screaming. Kurt and Blaine were enveloped in a jumping hug. The picture next to it was Kurt and Blaine's Junior Prom photo, Kurt was wearing his prom queen crown, and Blaine was smiling next to him. Kurt felt himself getting misty eyed so he turned around to face Blaine again.

Blaine was giving him the look, and it made Kurt's knee's feel weak. The look was the look that Blaine gave Kurt in moments of adoration. Kurt associated it with many memories; including the first time they said they loved each other. Kurt started to get nervous. Blaine got off from his bed and walked straight up to Kurt their faces inches apart, Kurt could feel Blaine's breath.

"We should go back out to the party," Kurt said quietly, trying to look anywhere but Blaine's eyes. Blaine just smiled; he leaned in a little closer.

"I don't think you want to". Blaine said leaning in again. Kurt froze. His body was telling him to lean in closer and bridge the space between him. But he knew that was the alcohol talking. Blaine closed his eyes and titled his head. Kurt took a step back.

"No Blaine, we aren't doing this". He tried to make his way towards the door but Blaine stepped in front of him.

"I can tell you still have feelings for me Kurt. And that's ok. I still love you, I never stopped loving you". The honesty in Blaine's voice made Kurt's heart swoon.

"I have a boyfriend". Kurt swallowed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Rachel told me he's a jerk". Kurt felt anger surge within, why was Rachel talking to Blaine about his boyfriend.

"He may be a jerk sometimes, but I would never want him to go through the pain you put me through, which is why there is no way I am going to kiss, no matter how bad I may or may not want to". Kurt pushed Blaine to the side, and this time he let him go. Kurt walked straight through the party without looking at anyone; he just needed to get out of there. His handed reached for the door when he heard Rachel calling out to him. He tried to collect himself before turning around.

"E'ry thing okie dokie Kurt". She was smiling, oblivious to pain her best friend was experiencing. Kurt just nodded his head.

"Just tired, I'm gonna go, but you should stay here, and make sure you get that boy's number". He pointed to Tom who was standing behind them smiling.

"I will Kurt". She threw her arms around Kurt's neck. "I'm so glad you came tonight". She smiled pulling away. Kurt just smiled back, turning around to leave.

He didn't allow himself to break down until his bedroom door was locked and his pajamas were on. But once he was curled up his bed, he allowed himself to cry. He cried from the pain of reliving what happened between them four years ago, he cried in frustration of Blaine's insensitivity and he cried because when Blaine said he loved him, it took everything he had to not say I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Propositions

_Kurt and Blaine were lying on Kurt's bed, in his old room, they were both lost in thought. Blaine turned his head over the nuzzle Kurt's cheek. _

"_I can't believe we graduate McKinley tomorrow". Kurt sighed. _

"_Mhmmm" Blaine said sleepily. _

"_Tomorrow will be the last time we all sing together". Kurt said sadly. _

"_You don't know that" Blaine said. _

"_Well it's likely. As excited as I am to leave this place, I don't want to leave the people behind. They are my family". Blaine turned onto his side to look at Kurt._

"_What am I going to do without Mercedes, and Tina. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss Santana's snarkiness, and Britney's stupidity. I'm even going to miss Puck, and Sam". Kurt sighed. "Carole, Finn, my dad and me were starting to feel like a family, and I don't want to miss out on that. God, I'm even going to miss Mr. Shue's sweater vests". Kurt's eyes started to water, and tear dripped down. Blaine reached over to collect it with his thumb. _

"_I'm sorry" Kurt laughed, still crying. "I've been over-emotional about this whole thing these last couple of days". He smiled. _

"_That's totally normal. When I transferred to McKinley, I missed Dalton so much. I missed the Warblers, I missed the uniforms I even missed the food. It took a while to get used to everything, going to glee rehearsal even started to depress me even more. It wasn't till I truly felt like I belonged that I started missing it less and less", Blaine confessed. _

"_You never told me that," Kurt said. _

"_I didn't want to upset you, you would have blamed yourself, no matter how many times I would of told you not too." Kurt laughed. _

"_You just need to stop imagining them all in your past, and imagine them in your future, because we may all be in different places, but they aren't going anywhere. And you are going to have Rachel and me, don't forget". He kissed Kurt's forehead. _

"_Oh yes, Rachel how can I forget, I'm still not sure how I feel about that". Kurt laughed, even though deep down he knew he was glad Rachel would be around. _

"_But you being there, is going to make everything ok". Kurt smiled leaning in to kiss Blaine full on the lips. _

Kurt groaned as his eyes opened, cursing himself for dreaming about Blaine again. He sat up, the room was only spinning slightly, thank God he didn't have that bad of a hangover. He slowly got up, and allowed himself to get ready at a gentle pace. Once ready, he went straight towards to the kitchen. He groaned again when he lifted up the empty coffee bean bag, tossing it into the trash, and settling for orange juice instead.

Rachel emerged from her room shortly after, looking like she slept on the street. Although she was wearing shorts and a T-shirt, her face was smudged with her make-up from the night before, her hair was sticking up in all different places, and she had black sharpie marker that looked like it had been a number smudged across her hand.

"He couldn't save his number in your phone" Kurt laughed motioning to her hand. Rachel looked down and rolled her eyes.

"I told him it was more romantic to write it". She laughed. She walked over to where the empty coffee bean bag had been.

"No coffee" Kurt said. Rachel let out an exasperated breath. She turned around to face Kurt.

"Blaine told me what happened last night, are you ok"? She sat down at the counter with him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He told you", Kurt asked surprised, he figured Blaine would have been embarrassed about it.

"We had one of our drunken heart to hearts, just like college", she laughed. Kurt remembered that whenever Rachel would get emotional at a party (usually over Finn) Kurt would send Blaine to deal with it because he had no patience. He had forgotten that was their thing.

"He feels terrible Kurt. He wasn't planning on doing that; he just still really cares about you".

"If he cared about me, he wouldn't of done that". There was a knock at the door and Kurt walked over to answer it. He looked through the peephole, his face turned pale.

"You have to be kidding me", he said under his breath, Rachel gave him a confused look. Kurt opened the door half way.

"You shouldn't be here Blaine". Kurt said, his voiced laced with a hint of venom. Rachel's ears perked up at the name Blaine, and she made her way to the doorway standing behind Kurt. Blaine was in the hallway, holding a tray with three hot drinks, a sad expression on his face.

"I come bearing coffee, and an apology", he smiled at Kurt, who just started blankly at him. Rachel pushed past Kurt accepting the cup Blaine was holding out to her.

"You are an angel, I'm going to go get dressed". She gave Kurt a look of, "well don't just stand there", and walked off. Blaine held out a drink to Kurt, who snatched it briskly out of his hand. He smelt it, mocha, well-played Blaine well played. He refused to give Blaine the satisfaction that he was impressed that he remembered his coffee order so he just stepped aside-allowing Blaine to enter. Blaine walked straight to the couch sitting down. Kurt followed behind leaning against the wall.

"You're not going to sit", Blaine asked, Kurt just shook his head, sipping his drink cautiously.

"Fine", he took a deep breath "Look I'm sorry about last night. I had no intentions of doing that to you; I understand how hard it is to be around me. I just", he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't help but feel exactly how I felt about you before I left when I'm around you. It's hard to not just reach out and grab your hand, or kiss you". Blaine inhaled slowly.

"Blaine, we have only been back in each other's lives for 48 hours". Blaine let out an angry laugh that surprised Kurt a little.

" I know, and I didn't realize how hard this was going to be for me. Sometimes I forget we broke up". Kurt felt a jab in his heart.

"Well unfortunately that's something I will never forget. Getting a call from hysterical best friend at one am to tell me she saw the love of my life with another guy". Kurt's hand began to shake; Blaine seemed surprised by Kurt's outburst.

"And I came right to you to tell you how stupid I was, how sorry I was, but Kurt I was nineteen, you can't hold that over my head forever".

"I know". Kurt said quietly, the words surprising him as they came out of his mouth.

"But you just went off to London, I came back hoping we could finally talk about everything, and move on with our lives", Kurt took in a sharp breath "And you were gone". Blaine looked at Kurt sadly.

"Why did you leave"? Kurt's on the verge on desperation, there was no point in trying to hide his need for closure now; he might as well go with it. Blaine shook his head.

"I came here to apologize Kurt not take a trip down memory lane". Blaine got up from the couch and made his way to the doorway. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry about last night, it won't happen again". Blaine turned away and walked out of the room. Kurt let out a squeal frustration, tossing his half empty latté in the trash, and retreating to his room.

….

Kurt was able to avoid Rachel for the rest of the day, and now seven hours later, he found himself knocking on his boyfriend's door. Kurt had put extra attention in his appearance, to try to distract himself from the thoughts still whirling around in his had from Blaine and his conversation.

The door opened, revealing a very smiley Mark. He was tall, blue eyed, blonde gelled hair. He was wearing a blazer over a plain white t-shirt, and black jeans. Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend's outfit, but this was his attempt at dressing up.

"Hi", Mark's eyes twinkled. Kurt went to walk through the threshold, but Mark bent over, attaching himself to Kurt's lips, Kurt smiled into the kiss. He didn't know what had gotten into Mark, but it was just the distraction Kurt needed. Kurt pulled away.

"Hi", Kurt said breathlessly, Mark chuckled moving out of the way of Kurt allowing him to enter.

Two hours later Kurt and Mark were sitting across each other at a dining room table, sipping wine, empty plates in front of them.

"I wish I would have known you could cook sooner". Kurt said with a smile.

"I am full of surprises Kurt Hummel, you know that". Mark took another sip of his wine.

"So, you said you had a question for me". Kurt asked intrigued. Mark placed his wine down on the table, wiping his hands off on a napkin, and grabbing something out of his blazer's pocket.

"Yes I did" he said while handing over a key. Kurt looked down at the key in amusement.

"You made me dinner to ask if I could water your plants while your away"?

Mark chuckled. "No Kurt, I made you dinner to ask you to move in". Kurt's lips formed into a perfect "O" shape, he doesn't know how to respond.

"Look I know we have mentioned it joking around. But I really want you to move in, I never see you. You practically live on the other side of the city, and I'm not allowed to go to your place because of that dramatic roommate of yours, and you never come here. Think of how often we could see each other if you did". He smiled at Kurt, who was still frozen.

"This is the time when you say yes Mark, I've been waiting for you to ask me this for forever". He gave Kurt a concerned look.

"I really appreciate the offer, but moving in is a big deal Mark". Mark seemed taken a back.

" I realize that, Kurt, we have been together for many years, it's a pretty normal step".

"I can't just leave Rachel, she can't afford the apartment on her own". Mark rolled his eyes.

"You are going to have to stop using her as your crutch at some point Kurt".

Kurt looked at him, a clever smile appearing on his face.

"I'll think about it, I mean really think about it, but not until I meet your family". Mark frowned.

"Kurt what's the point in that"? Mark seemed to be getting annoyed.

"Because, moving in with someone is a big deal. The only over time I considered moving in with someone, he cheated on me". Kurt frowned. "If you won't introduce me to your family, even your friends, that doesn't make me feel like you are very serious about us".

"Kurt, I'm not your little boyfriend from college, I'm a thirty year old man, I know what I want, and that's you. I thought you would be over the moon about this". He crossed his arms, he was angry.

"Mark, I am I really am. But I had my heart broken the last time I went to make this step, so sorry if I'm a little cautious. All you need to do is introduce me to your family once, and I will seriously consider it, that's my offer take it or leave it". Kurt smiled shyly at Mark, who surprisingly grinned right back at him. He got up from his chair and walked over to Kurt, kneeling down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm not used to you being so demanding, but I like it. I'll think about it". He leaned in to kiss Kurt before he had the chance to say anything else. He pulls away standing up, holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

"You're spending the night right"? Mark cocks an eyebrow. Kurt turns red.

"I have work in the morning, and I didn't bring a change of clothes". Kurt smiled.

Mark shakes his head, "You have plenty of clothes you've left here, I'm sure you can scrounge up an outfit. Please". He pouted at Kurt who just laughs, taking Mark's extended hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mercedes Comes to Town

"Cedes please, I don't know what else to do". Rachel pouted to her laptop, where she was currently skyping with Mercedes.

"First of all, no one is allowed to call me Cedes but Kurt. And second of all, why would I want to tell Kurt I want to see Blaine, when I don't and Kurt hasn't even told me he's back". Mercedes rolled her eyes at Rachel.

"Because, it's been three weeks since the last time they spoke, and they were so close to finally talking about the past. And now Kurt avoids the apartment at all costs because he knows I keep inviting Blaine over hoping they will run into each other. AND, Mark asked Kurt to move in with him, and we cannot let that happen". Rachel gave Mercedes an obvious look. Mercedes took a deep breath.

"Look I'm not thrilled with the Mark thing, but do you really want to deal with the Kurt and Blaine drama, because I don't. The summer after they broke up was miserable, and then when he finally got semi-normal, I had to deal with phone calls every night about how Blaine just left without saying goodbye". Mercedes sighed.

"I was actually living with him at that time, so I think I dealt with it more then you did. But please Mercedes, I'm running out of things to do and Blaine's different now, and he still loves Kurt, he's told me that, hell he even told Kurt that, I mean technically he was drunk when he told us, but he still did". Rachel pouted again.

"Fine, when Kurt calls to find out my arrival time for tomorrow, I will casually bring up that you mentioned Blaine was back and that it would be lovely to see him. But if he seems horribly distraught about the idea, I am not going to press him on it, got it". Mercedes gave Rachel her best diva expression.

"Yes you are a doll Mercedes. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow". She smiled cheerfully at her computer screen.

"Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow Berry". And with that Mercedes disconnected the call. Rachel smiled triumphantly; her plan was back on track. Since the argument that Rachel had overheard three weeks ago, Kurt and Blaine had avoided each other like the black plague. Kurt started spending almost every night at Mark's place, avoiding Rachel because she knew he didn't want to talk about his fight with Blaine. And Blaine refused to talk about Kurt at all when they hung out, making things a lot tenser between them then Rachel would like. Ashlee refused to help Rachel out in any way about the plan because she didn't think it was worth seeing her two friends get hurt. And Tom did not want to get involved, because as much as he would like to see Blaine find love again, there are somethings that are better off untouched. That left Mercedes, if she could just get them in the same room, Rachel was determined they could at least get back to their friendship stage. Hopefully Kurt's soft spot for Mercedes hadn't diminished since she visited last year.

…

Rachel ran out into the kitchen to grab a drink before going to bed, and was surprised to find Kurt taping away on his laptop at the kitchen table.

"Hello stranger" Rachel smiled looking down at Kurt. "What time is Mercedes getting here tomorrow"?

Kurt looked up from his work and thought for a second. "I'm picking her up at three, then I was going to take her for an early dinner. What's the plan for tomorrow night?", Kurt asked curiously.

"Plan?" Rachel asked nonchalantly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes I figured the gang could take Mercedes out somewhere fun, Ashlee and you are always the ones to figure out the hottest spots of the weekend, so I figured you had planned something knowing Mercedes was coming".

Rachel made a face. "Well we did, but Tom and Blaine are coming with us". Kurt frowned.

"What"?

"Yeah, well since Tom and me are kinda seeing each other, not that you would know cuz you're never here, but I invited him, and Tom won't leave Blaine alone in the apartment, hence Blaine coming too". Rachel flashed Kurt an apologetic smile.

"And where are you guys going, for whatever reason Mercedes wants to see Blaine, so I guess I could get it out of the way". Rachel mentally gave Mercedes a high five, she did good work.

"That new bar on fifth", she smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"No, no, no". Rachel's smile disappeared.

"What could you possibly have against this bar Kurt, it hasn't even been open a month".

"I have nothing against the bar, I'm just not seeing Blaine again for the first time in a place with alcohol, I learned my lesson". "Mercedes and me will just have to lay low for the night". Shit Rachel thought to herself, she hadn't thought about the alcohol thing, Blaine probably thought the same idea. She had to be quick on her feet.

"Well then everyone can come here". Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and we will get limited amounts of wine so no one can actually get drunk, and we can just ummmm, talk, play games or something, have a nice low-key night. Mercedes will probably be tired anyway". Rachel was proud of her work, maybe she should consider improv.

Kurt had a sour expression, "I guess that works". Rachel smiled.

"Wonderful, good night Kurt", she did before skipping back to her room. Kurt was too tired to find out what she was up to.

…..

Friday night rolled in quicker then Kurt expected. He was currently sitting on the floor leaning against Mercedes' legs who was sitting on the chair above him. Blaine, Ashlee and their friend Phil were on the floor on the opposite side, and Rachel and Tom were cuddling on the couch. Only an hour in, but Kurt had found it not to be that awkward, Mercedes seemed to be absorbing all the attention, and Kurt was thankful for it.

"Who are you texting up a storm? ", Ashlee asked Blaine, who had been busy typing away on his phone for most of the gathering.

"A kid in my class" Blaine said without looking up. Tom smiled.

"The gay one?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, he is gay, but he's just asking me about our paper due next week".

"On a Friday, how clueless are you Blaine, he just wants an excuse to talk to you", Mercedes added smiling. Blaine simply dismissed them, but Kurt didn't miss Blaine's face turn a good shade of red at the thought. Kurt started to feel funny, he couldn't possibly be jealous, he couldn't let himself be anyway.

"Lets play truth or dare" Rachel announced clapping her hands excitedly.

"Really Rachel, I haven't played that since your basement". Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine laughed at the memory.

"Exactly, it will be fun". "I'll go first". Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That's Molly I'll get it" Kurt announced running to the door. He opened it smiling sweetly, but was surprised to find Mark at the other side of the door, wine bottle in hand.

"Hey" he said peering into the room to see who was there.

"What are you doing here"? Kurt whispered, even though he knew everyone could hear and see them.

Mark pushed through kissing Kurt on the cheek. "I came to see Mercedes, I'm only here for a little but I brought some wine". He gave Kurt a look. Ashlee got up and grabbed the wine out of Mark's hand.

"Thanks professor" Ashlee said with a sarcastic smile sitting back down. Blaine looked up at Mark and Kurt, realizing this was the guy Rachel had been talking about.

"Well we are playing truth or dare, which is probably to trivial for you so". Rachel gave him a look.

"It's always great to see you too Rachel". Mark said sitting on the floor. "Sounds like fun, Hey Mercedes it's great to see you, Ashlee, Phil". He nodded in their direction but only got muffled responses. "I'm sorry I don't know you two". He said pointing at Blaine and Tom. Kurt tensed behind him.

"Hi I'm Tom, and this is my roommate Blaine". Mark looked up at Blaine when he heard the name.

"Blaine" he said curiously looking up at Kurt, who inhaled sharply. Kurt sat down next to Mark.

"Yes, that's Blaine" Kurt said quietly, trying to shift away from the conversation.

"Hi Blaine I'm Mark". He flashed a scary smile, Blaine just stared back.

"I didn't know he was back in town". Mark said looking at Kurt.

"Uh yeah it's kinda recent" Kurt answered avoiding eye contact.

"How recent". Mark spit back, Kurt taken a back by how angry he sounded.

"About a month". Blaine answered him, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Interesting, that's about how long ago it was when I asked you to move in, curious that the reason you won't is because of him, and there he is". Blaine looked directly at Kurt.

"That wasn't the reason", Kurt said through his teeth.

"All you have to do is introduce your family to me". Kurt gave Mark a death glare.

"Sound like cop-out to me". Mark shot back. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Can we just play the damn game", Mercedes said angrily.

"Surely" Mark replied coolly. And play they did. The game was pretty uneventful, most people choosing truth mostly because they were all too lazy to actually get up and do a dare.

It was Mark's turn. "Kurt truth or dare". Kurt looked angrily at his boyfriend, but thought for a minute. As much as he didn't want to do a dare, there was no way he could pick truth, god knows what question Mark would ask.

"Dare" Kurt said with a smile, people whistled around the room.

Mark smiled. "I dare you to move in with me". Suddenly everyone's eyes were on Kurt who froze. Dirty move Mark. He thought about Blaine, who had spent the majority of the night texting some kid, and now he thought Kurt didn't want to move in with Mark because of him, and that made Kurt angry.

"Fine" Kurt said, trying to keep his voice as monotone as possibly. He could hear Rachel and Mercedes take sharp inhales, Mark raised his eyebrow.

"Really" he asked curiously.

"A dare is a dare" Kurt responded, starring Mark straight in the eye. Mark didn't respond he just pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine staring at him, which made him pull away quicker then Mark had anticipated. The game went on for a little longer, but people weren't as into as before.

"Well it's past this old man's bed time" Mark laughed getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you out", Kurt said quietly getting up, following him to the door.

Mark turned to Kurt. "So you meant what you said" his voice hopeful.

Kurt took a slow breath, "We'll talk about it when Mercedes leaves", he smiled.

"I'll take it" Mark laughed kissing Kurt quickly before walking out the door.

Kurt turned around to see all his friend's staring at him, Rachel and Mercedes obviously pissed.

"Really Kurt, you agreed to move in with your boyfriend via a game of truth or dare". Rachel gave Kurt a death glare. "What the hell am I supposed to do".

"Oh come on drama queen, I'm not going to abandon you, we'll figure it out another time" He gave Rachel a bitchy look, everyone in the room still looked stunned.

"It's not like this is unexpected, we've been together for years", Kurt added.

"On and off", Ashlee smirked and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Kurt said turning away from his friends.

"Kurt" Rachel sighed.

Kurt whipped around quickly, his face very serious, "You know, I really thought my friends would be happy for me, especially you two" Kurt pointed at Mercedes and Rachel, and turned on his heel heading towards the room.

It isn't even two minutes later when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in", Kurt said in a bitchy tone, expecting it to be Mercedes, and surprised when Blaine walks in, closing the door behind holding his arms up in surrender, while he made his way to Kurt's desk chair.

"I'm not drunk, I come in peace". Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt just snorted.

"They are just worried about you Kurt, they'll come around". Blaine smiled sympathetically.

"Why did you come in here Blaine".

" I know how much Rachel can get under your skin, I wanted to make sure you weren't beating yourself up, because you are right you deserve happiness", Blaine stated simply. "But.."

"But what Blaine".

"Can I ask you something, as friend Blaine", his face very serious, Kurt felt his heart melt a little. Kurt just nodded his head, afraid his voice would betray him.

"Are you really afraid to move in with him because of, what happened with us".

"No, well maybe in the beginning, but now, it just really bothers me that he won't introduce me to his family", Kurt sighed, Blaine just raised his eyebrows.

"Really, huh, interesting", Kurt looks up at Blaine surprised.

"What's so interesting Blaine".

"Just that the Kurt I remember didn't let things like and I quote 'silly family problems ' get in the way of relationships". Blaine made air quotes while he spoke, making Kurt chuckle.

"That is a different situation, his family is accepting, not that I would know first hand", Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine paused for a minute running his hands through his hair , trying to figure out how to word his next thought.

"Look Kurt, I'm not saying this to you to upset you, because I obviously don't know anything about the situation or Mark. But, just make sure that your not using his family as an excuse for something you may not want to happen". Blaine closed his eyes waiting for Kurt to bite his head off, surprised when Kurt doesn't say anything. He opens his eyes to see Kurt biting his lip, staring out of the window. Blaine awkwardly stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Well, goodnight Kurt". Blaine said sweetly. Kurt turned to him, a shy smile on his face.

"Goodnight Blaine". Kurt watched Blaine walk out of his room closing the door behind him. Kurt fell back on his bed, his mind swimming with thoughts. Out of all the things he could have been thinking about, he couldn't get over the fact that Blaine still knew him better than himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Things to be Thankful for.

Kurt quickly buttons up his coat as he makes his way through the chilly autumn air. After spending the last ten hours going through winter accessories, all he wanted to do was take a shower, drink some wine and have a "Project Runway" marathon.

He couldn't believe it was Thanksgiving in two days. Things had been pretty good since Mercedes left. Kurt and Blaine were getting along fairly well, and Kurt was comfortable enough to go out with his friends even when Blaine was there, which was good because Rachel and Tom were attached at the hip. The only times things got awkward was when Blaine started bringing around a friend from class named Jimmy, who Kurt was pretty sure was the guy Blaine had been texting that night. Although they acted like just friends Kurt could tell that Jimmy was very smitten with Blaine, which really bothered Kurt.

Luckily Mark and Kurt had been equally busy with work, Mark especially between midterms and publishing his new poetry anthology. Because of their busy schedule's Mark decided to put off discussing moving in together till after the Holiday's. This was fine with Kurt, but he couldn't help but wonder if Mark was putting off introducing him to his family.

Kurt entered the apartment to find Rachel, Tom and Blaine sitting on the couch eating Chinese food watching a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special on TV.

"Hey Kurt, we left you some food on the counter, come join us" Rachel said while finishing chewing her food. Kurt rolled his eyes at his manner less roommate, but went straight towards the food because he was in fact starving.

"So Rachel, my dad called yesterday asking when we were getting back to town, and I realized we never bought plane tickets, we might want to get on that". Kurt said in between mouthfuls. Rachel gave Tom a look.

" Uhh Kurt I'm actually going to stay here for Thanksgiving this year, and spend it with Tom and his family". Tom beamed behind her, Kurt swallowed hard.

"Well I'm staying too then, you know me, I can't fly alone". Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed; he promised his dad he'd come home this year since he had missed the past two celebrations.

"Hey Kurt, I'm actually going home this year too, and I'm flying first class so there's probably a good chance you could get the seat next to me" Blaine tried to sound nonchalant about, but was secretly excited for a four hour flight with him.

"I couldn't afford first class Blaine, but thanks" Kurt said his mind still reeling from Blaine's invitation.

"Well I can use my dad's frequent flyer miles like I did for mine, it would be no big deal". Kurt took in Blaine's smiling face, deep down he really wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to push things with Blaine, since things had been so good.

"Oh Blaine I couldn't do that" Kurt smiled at the gesture. Blaine just shook his head grabbing Rachel's laptop from the floor.

"Sure you can" he smiled at Kurt quickly tapping away on the laptop. Kurt knew he should say no thank you, but he just couldn't do it.

"If you insist" Kurt laughs, but then gives Blaine a very serious look, "Thank you". Blaine just smiled back, his eyes twinkling.

And that's how Kurt found himself sitting next to Blaine in the comforts of first class, waiting for take-off, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. Kurt still hated planes, no matter how many times he had been on them. That's why he hadn't flown home in two years; his family always came to him. Kurt couldn't help but sense the familiarity of the situation, because before their break-up Blaine and Kurt would fly together every time they went home. Blaine had always been a great distraction for Kurt's fear of flying, but this time Blaine was just making him even more nervous.

The plane started to move down the runway and Kurt sat straight up in his chair closing his eyes, Blaine just chuckled beside him. Kurt snapped one eye open and gave Blaine a glare, who just bit his lip, still smiling.

"Do you need me to distract you" Blaine asked in a mocking tone. Kurt eyes snapped open and his face turned red, that was always what Blaine would say to Kurt when they were flying, but that usually led to Blaine kissing Kurt. Blaine realized what he said, his face turning read as well.

"I didn't mean…..I meant…. So are you excited to go home". Blaine looked out the window, not at Kurt.

" Yeah. I haven't been home in two years, I haven't seen Finn in one year, and my dad and Carole in like 8 months" Kurt smiled fondly at the thought of this family. "How about you" Kurt asked, sincerely intrigued, since he knew Blaine and his family didn't have the best relationship.

"Uhh, well I went home right before I moved back to New York, but before that I hadn't been home since winter break Sophomore Year". Kurt smiled a little, that had been their last Holiday together. "But my parent's visited once and a while in London". Blaine shrugged.

Kurt looked out the window, realizing the plane was already up pretty high, wow Blaine was a really good distraction.

"So are you planning on seeing any other New Direction's while your home".

"Yeah, Finn still talks to a lot of them, he planned a dinner at his apartment Black Friday. I think Brittney, Tina, Puck, Santana, Sam and Artie are definite. Mercedes isn't coming home this year, Mike is on tour for someone dancing, and he hasn't heard from Quinn or Mr. Shue". Blaine smiled warmly remembering his old friends, they were great people.

" How is Finn doing?, Kurt laughed.

"Surprisingly, really well. He got his business degree form Ohio State, and he runs the business aspect of my dad's shop, which is less stress on my dad. Once my dad finally retires, Finn will take over the entirety of the store. He's working on opening another shop in a town twenty miles away. He even just started dating some girl that Carole adores, apparently I will meet her at dinner". Blaine admired how content Kurt looked when he talked about his family, he wished he had that, the closest he ever had to that was in fact Kurt's family.

"So, you didn't want to introduce James to the family", Kurt asked boldly, Blaine was surprised; Kurt and him usually avoided relationship conversation since that night in Kurt's room.

"Uhh, James and me are just friends", Blaine said shyly. Kurt couldn't help but sit up straight at that information that made him a lot happier.

"Oh really, he seems like he really likes you", Kurt said while trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, he does, well he tells me he does. I just don't know if I see him that way", Blaine's voice faltering.

"Well you know when you know" Kurt said laughing, Blaine just nodded his head. The rest of the flight was filled with causal conversation, and eventually Kurt falling asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had woken Kurt up when the plane landed, and Kurt apologized a million times, Blaine insisting it was no big deal.

They were currently at baggage claim, where Blaine had been waiting for his luggage to appear, Kurt waiting beside him, his already on the ground next to him. Blaine lifts his arms in triumphant as his luggage appears. He bends over to grab it, and Kurt can't help but admire. His face turns red when he realizes what he is doing. Blaine turns around, noticing Kurt's blush, and raises his eye brows.

"Everything ok?"

"Uh yeah, just excited to be home", Kurt laughed while walking out of the terminal. He looks around the room full of family and friend's reuniting, and smiles when he sees his extremely tall and awkward step-brother.

Finn's face lights up when he see's Kurt and he quickly walks over to him. He grabs Kurt into a big bear hug slightly lifting Kurt off the ground. That's when Finn notices Blaine, standing awkwardly behind Kurt. Blaine notices Finn staring at him and smiles.

"Hey Finn, it's great to see you", Blaine extends out his hand. Finn gives Kurt an apprehensive look, and when Kurt nods, giving Finn the silent ok, he lunges over at Blaine and pulls him into a les intense hug. Blaine although surprised, smiles widely.

"It's so great to see you, Rachel mentioned you were back, but I didn't think I'd get to see you" Finn grabs Kurt's bag despite Kurt's protest that he is fully capable of rolling a bag behind him. They start to walk away when they notice Blaine lingering behind them.

"Hey Blaine who is picking you up", Kurt asked.

"I was just going to catch a cab", Blaine said quietly looking down at his feet.

"Nonsense, I can drop you off," Finn said with a smile. Blaine shook his head.

"No that's fine, you guys go have family time" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine you got me free first class tickets, the least I can do is have Finn give you a lift home", Kurt laughed. Blaine finally agreed, and had an enjoyable car ride where Finn and Blaine caught up on all things sports. They dropped Blaine off, offering to pick him back up in a week and take him to the airport, he reluctantly agreed.

It wasn't till they were out of his driveway when Finn opened his mouth.

"You're ok with that", Finn said motioning his head back towards the direction of Blaine's house. "Rachel said you're reunion was something short of unpleasant.

"We have had our moments. But we are in a good place right now". Kurt said quietly. Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Of friendship. Boyfriend remember", Kurt said pointing to himself.

"Yeah about that, you are not moving in with that Mark character", Finn said his voice very serious. Kurt just shook his head cursing Rachel.

"Let's not talk about this now", and Kurt quickly changed the conversation to Finn's new girlfriend, which Finn enjoyed talking about way too much.

…

It was two hours before Thanksgiving dinner, and Carole and Kurt were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Kurt was getting ready to mash the potatoes, when he heard his cell phone go off. He quickly runs towards it wiping his hands off on the apron he is wearing. His eyes widen when he see's that it's Blaine.

"Hello" Kurt says, intrigue in his voice.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine's voice is cheerful, too cheerful; Kurt recognized that tone of voice from when Blaine would try to cover things up.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving Day" Blaine added.

"All right, uhhh, Happy Thanksgiving to you" Kurt says, still not convinced. Blaine doesn't respond, but Kurt can hear him breathing.

"Everything ok Blaine" Kurt finally asks.

"Uhh, yeah, well turns out my family already bought a table at some Thanksgiving charity dinner, and they forgot I was coming home, so I was just going to go eat at a diner or something. I just wanted to hear a friendly voice I guess", Blaine chuckles. Kurt instantly feels bad for Blaine, if one thing hasn't changed, it's that Kurt still hates Blaine's family.

"Blaine", Kurt takes a deep breath.

"Would you like to come here for dinner", his voice slightly nervous.

"Oh no, Kurt, that's not why I called, I shouldn't have called I'll-" Kurt cuts him off.

"Blaine you can't have Thanksgiving dinner at a diner" Kurt sighs.

"I can't?" Blaine asks. His voice quiet.

"Come here Blaine. Finn loves you, Carole has been asking about you since Finn mentioned he drove you home".

"And your dad" Blaine asks.

"My dad is happy whenever Carole is happy. Please come Blaine, I'll feel too guilty if you don't", Kurt runs a hand nervously through his hair.

"Ok, I will, I'll see you in a couple of hours. Thanks Kurt".

"Of course, see yah". Kurt says hanging up, getting ready to prepare his family of Blaine's arrival.

Finn and Carole were of course over the moon about Blaine coming, Burt on the other hand not so much, but he promised both Kurt and Carole he would be on his best behavior.

The doorbell rang, and Kurt rushed over to answer it before anyone else, reminding him of his High School days. Kurt opened the door to see a smiling Blaine holding flowers and a bottle of Scotch. Kurt felt his knees weaken slightly, but he instantly snapped himself out of it.

"Hi Blaine" Kurt said in a friendly voice, he ushered him inside.

"Blaineee" Carole cooed as she walked in the room, hugging him tightly. Blaine handed the flowers to Blaine who just smiled and went on and on about how good he looked. Finn was next, energetically shaking Blaine's hand and introducing him to his girlfriend Fiona (a Quinn look-a-like). Burt came in last, eyeing Blaine for a moment before holding his hand out to him.

"Hello son, good to see you" Burt said, in a voice Blaine couldn't decipher. Blaine handed the bottle of Scotch over to Burt, who just grunted in satisfaction.

The dinner had gone surprisingly well. No stories of the past were brought up; they spoke mostly about London, and Blaine's work in graduate school. Kurt had missed this, his family being all together like this, not that he was including Blaine as part of his family, because he wasn't, she shouldn't. After dinner Kurt went to do the dishes but Carole insisted they go up to Kurt's room and relax. All though Kurt thought that was an awkward request, Blaine seemed cool with it, so up they went.

They sat on Kurt's floor leaning against his bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder. They sat reminiscing about the Warblers, about New Directions, even about them slightly. Blaine turned over to look at Kurt, giving him that look of his. Kurt's heart dropped.

"Kurt I need to tell you something" Blaine said quietly.

"Ok", Kurt said encouragingly.

"I wasn't planning on coming home, not until you said you weren't because you had no one to fly with". He avoided looking at Kurt, whose breathing had become shallow.

"Why" Kurt said breathlessly.

"Because I know how important your family is to you, and I didn't want you to miss out just because no one would fly with you". Blaine said it so simply, that it made Kurt's eyes water. No one had ever done something that nice for Kurt before. Well, besides Blaine anyway. And no one had truly cared about Kurt like that, since Blaine. Between the familiarity of being his old room with Blaine, and the overwhelming feeling Blaine's statement brought Kurt, he did the unthinkable.

He turned to look at Blaine for a moment, their eyes in direct contact. Kurt leaned in slowly stopping half way. He looked at Blaine again, who was smiling slightly as he leaned in. Kurt closed his eyes and went for it. He slowly brought his lips to Blaine's. The kiss was slow, but filled with want and desperation. Blaine swiped his tongue across Kurt's lips begging for access; Kurt opened his mouth for him. He brought both his hands to Blaine's hair, running his fingers through Blaine curls. Blaine brought one had to Kurt's lower back, and one to Kurt's face. Kurt started to feel dizzy from the familiar sensation and Kurt started to lay back, Blaine following suit, lying on top of him. Kurt moved to Blaine's neck, and jaw line, placing small kisses, and occasionally sucking. Blaine went to do the same to Kurt. That's when Kurt's eyes flew open, and he realized what he was doing. Blaine stopped feeling Kurt tense up below him. He pulled away slowly to make eye contact with Kurt, he noticed Kurt's pained expression and sat up, breathing heavily as he leaned against Kurt's bed again. Kurt sat up to, rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said, still out of breath.

"I got caught up in the moment, you know being in here and all" he tried to laugh to break up the awkwardness, but he couldn't. Blaine kept looking ahead; obviously upset by the way Kurt played it off. Blaine got up dusting off the imaginary dirt from his pants.

"I should go" Blaine said, his voice icy.

"You haven't had dessert yet", Kurt said, his voice on the desperate side, he doesn't want to Blaine to leave.

"Kurt" Blaine said in the most painful voice he had ever heard Blaine make, he looked at Kurt his eyes filled with sadness.

"Ok" Kurt said quietly. Blaine walked out of the room without even looking at Kurt. Kurt could hear him say his goodbyes to his family, and eventually leave closing the door behind him. Kurt banged his head against the bed. Why was he so stupid, why does he always have to screw things up, and why did he have the urge to run after him, and kiss him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all, just wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews, they mean a lot! I went from calling Blaine's friend from Jimmy, to James to Jimmy in this chapter, opps! They are all the same person haha!

Chapter 10: Rachel Comes a Knocking

Rachel pounded on the door to Tom and Blaine's apartment for the 6th time, taping her foot impatiently but not giving up. She puts her ear up to the door to see if she can hear anything at the same moment Blaine decides to answer, opening the door and sending Rachel toppling into him. She steadies herself staring up at him, a determined look on her face.

"Thanks for answering Blaine Warbler", pushing past him leaning against the counter in his kitchen. Blaine turns around a bewildered look on his face.

"Tom isn't home" Blaine said, his voice deep and emotionless.

"I'm here to see you" Rachel says, noticing how terrible Blaine looks, Tom hadn't been kidding.

"Well I have a paper due in two days worth like everything and I really need to get on that", he frowned.

"Answer my questions, and I'll be out of your hair", Blaine raises his eyebrows.

"And what are these questions".

"What happened when you and Kurt went home for Thanksgiving", her voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I have a paper to write" Blaine tried to turn away from her, but she grabbed him by the arms and threw him on the couch.

"Look you have been avoiding me since you got back, Tom said you've been moping around. Kurt is extremely jumpy and won't say more than three words about going home".

"So I called Finn-", Blaine groaned.

"And he informed me that you two seemed pretty chummy when you got off the plane, and that you even came over for Thanksgiving dinner. He said everything was fine till you two went to Kurt's room, and then you left in a hurry before dessert, all pale and frantic". Blaine avoided eye contact with Rachel.

"So what the hell happened in Kurt's room", her eyes wide.

"Rachel I'm not in the mood to get into it", Blaine still refusing to look at her.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad, seriously you two are the biggest drama queens I have ever met". Blaine looked up at Rachel, and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Blaine, I was just kidding, are you ok"? Rachel starts getting slightly concerned. Blaine took a deep breath.

"As you know, I had no intentions of going home for Thanksgiving until Kurt spoke up", Blaine said slowly.

"Yeah, you have no clue how hard it was for me not to scream when you asked him", her eyes twinkling.

"Right, well the flight was fine, we were getting along great, Finn drove me home. Then I got home and realized my family wasn't actually home, they went off to visit my aunt or something. So I was really lonely on Thanksgiving and I called Kurt and he invited me over, hence Finn saying I was over for dinner" Blaine took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dinner was great, and then Carole told us to go upstairs and relax. So we did, and we were reminiscing and I was really starting to feel like I did back in the day, so I decided to tell Kurt the truth, on why I came back for the holiday". Rachel's breath hitched.

"And then he kissed me", Blaine's voice falters at that last line, Rachel shrieks.

"And then what", her voice very excited.

"And then I kissed him back", Rachel's grin growing bigger.

"And then he played it off as nostalgia, and laughed", Rachel's smile fades.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry", she squeezes his hand that is currently resting on his knee.

"I just feel so stupid, I remember the Kurt I knew, a kiss was such a big deal to him, now, he could care less", Blaine sighs.

"That kiss meant more to him then you realize Blaine, he's been waiting for it since the day he kicked you out of his dorm", Blaine shook his head.

"I don't think so Rachel", his voice sad.

"Blaine, why did you go to London", she's looking at Blaine's whose face twitches from her question.

" I was ashamed", he answered simply.

"There has to be more then that", Rachel encouraged sweetly.

"When Kurt and you went home for the summer, I got really depressed. I couldn't believe what I did to Kurt, and I convinced myself that I was a horrible person, so I decided to act like one. I started drinking a lot, hooking up with randoms I met in bars, I was pushing all my friends away. And then school was starting in two weeks, and I was going to have to face you and Kurt, and see how happy you guys were, and I knew I couldn't do it. So I went as far away as I could think of", Blaine seems relieved after admitting it to Rachel.

"I can understand that. But Kurt was nowhere near happy, he hasn't been since. He came back hoping he would see you, and you guys could work it out, and when he found out you were gone, he was even more depressed. We both weren't the same Blaine. We sort of clinged to each other to remember the old days when we were happy. As dramatic as it sounds, you leaving drastically changed our lives", Rachel's voice cracked.

"And when I saw you again, and saw a glimpse of us all being happy again, I pushed you and Kurt together", Blaine laughed.

"No really", he smirks at Rachel who smacks him playfully.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere Mr. Anderson, but I've accepted that you and Kurt, maybe you aren't meant to be". Rachel smiled sadly, Blaine just nods his head.

"I told Jimmy I'd go out with him Friday".

Rachel wraps both her arms around Blaine's neck and pulls him in for a tight hug. Blaine smiles into Rachel's shoulder.

"He seems like a really nice guy", Rachel said. They stayed in an embrace for a while, and Blaine couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall, because deep down, he knew he didn't want to move on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Closet Space

Kurt emerged from his bedroom holding onto to Mark's present while wrapping a Burberry scarf around his neck, he would never get used to New York City winters. He grabs his keys off a hook in the kitchen when he notices Rachel sitting on the couch Indian style, sipping a mug filled with hot milk, her eyes slightly puffy, she obviously had been crying.

"Rachel, everything ok", Kurt asked in a worried voice.

Rachel notices Kurt watching her and smiles nodding. Kurt walks over and plops down next to her.

"What happened", Kurt asked in a soothing voice, starting to slowly rub Rachel's back.

"Tom and me got into a fight", she says in a small voice. Kurt makes a sympathetic noise wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"What happened", he said soothingly, Rachel looked at him apprehensively.

"I don't know if I should tell you", she said in a small voice, Kurt looks at her curiously.

"Rachel you know you can tell me anything", he smiles encouragingly at her.

"Well I was over Tom's with Blaine and Jimmy-"

"Jimmy?" Kurt's voice cracks slightly.

"Uhh yeah, they are together now as of a couple weeks ago", Kurt feels his heart drop, he hadn't spoken to Blaine since the situation in his room, but he hadn't stopped thinking about that kiss. But apparently Blaine had, and he was moving on.

"Good for him, so what happened", Kurt tries to hide the pain in his voice, but he can tell Rachel is unconvinced.

"So Blaine and me were talking about New Directions, and Jimmy brought up an idea that we should all do karaoke, because he wants to hear us sing. I said that you had to come with us", Rachel swallows.

"And Tom got like really angry, and said, Kurt isn't invited", Rachel looks to see Kurt's reaction; she decides to continue her story when she see's Kurt stone cold reaction.

"And I said why not, you're my best friend? And he went on and on about how he just didn't want you around and to drop it. Blaine just sat there and didn't say anything, and when I wouldn't drop it Jimmy and him left to give Tom and me time alone", Rachel took a deep breath.

"And ok I may have gotten carried away, but I basically told him that you were always going to be important to me, and then he said Blaine was important to him. And then somehow the conversation shifted to him not coming home with me for Christmas, and needing a break", she sighed sadly lifting the extra ticket up in the air that had been sitting on her lap.

"Rachel, you really like Tom, you can't let me get in the way of your relationship, although I appreciate you standing up for me", he smiled at Rachel, his eyes sad.

"But he's made comments before, and I just, you're my best friend and I can't be with a guy who doesn't accept you. So if he can't get over himself, I'll just have to get over him". She purses her lips.

"You're a good friend Rachel Berry", Kurt says leaning his head on her shoulder.

"You too Kurt, I'm glad you decided to go home". Kurt just hummed in response, he was glad his boss offered him two weeks vacation for the Holidays, he really needed a break.

"Me too, apparently Finn's girlfriend was cheating on him, Carole said he is pretty depressed, going on and on about how this keeps happening to him", he smiled sympathetically.

"Is he still picking us up from the airport tomorrow", her voice hopeful.

"Yeah, and he made me confirm three times that you were in fact coming home too", Rachel giggled. Kurt glanced at the clock and saw the time; he was going to be late.

"Well I have to go, Mark is making us a Christmas dinner, and we are exchanging gifts, but I will see you first thing in the morning", he kisses Rachel on the head before making his way to the door.

…

Mark and Kurt were sitting on Mark's couch sipping eggnog. Kurt was impressed with Mark's all of sudden Holiday spirit He had cooked them a wonderful feast, and played Christmas music in the background the whole time. Kurt couldn't remember a time when Mark was this cheerful, he usually hated Holidays. Kurt grabbed Mark's present and handed it over to Mark, who smiled kindly at him. He slowly ripped the paper off revealing a leather bound book. Mark quickly turned over to the spine to read the title.

"No way, this is great Kurt", Mark said enthusiastically as he leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt had no clue what exactly he bought for Mark. He just went to "The Strand" like he always did, to ask a pompous worker if they could find him something a poetry professor would enjoy. This year the annoying guy picked an anthology of translated love poems. Mark pulled away a smile on his face.

"Your turn" he says hopping off the couch and holding out his hands to Kurt, lifting him up and leading him towards his bedroom. Kurt stops behind him raising his eyebrows.

"My present is in your room", he asks skeptically.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Hummel and follow me", Mark said laughing and Kurt obliged.

Kurt smiled when he saw the new set of doors in Mark's room a big green bow on them. He walked swiftly up to them and opened them, reveling a new small, but still walk-in closet, equipped with a small armoire and shoe rack on the inside. Kurt turned around still smiling and Mark walked over to him slowly.

"You like it", Mark asked hopefully.

"Is this what I think it means", Kurt asked.

"You already know I want you to move in Kurt", he said laughing "But I did think your own closet would give you some more incentive. I was thinking we could start moving your stuff in slowly while I'm in break, even re-decorate the place so it feels more like your home". Kurt couldn't believe how hard Mark was trying; it was sweet and totally not like him. Kurt should be bouncing up and down hugging and kissing his boyfriend for such a romantic gesture, but for whatever reason Blaine's face popped into his head. "No" Kurt thought to himself, Blaine was with Jimmy now, and Kurt was with Mark, who built him a closet. Like Mr. Big did for Carrie in "Sex and the City". Was Mark Kurt's Mr. Big, he certainly was playing the part well.

"I love it, that sounds like a great idea", Kurt said smiling. Mark pulled him into a deep kiss, and Kurt knew he should feel over the moon in love, but he only felt content. They stayed up lying in Mark's bed discussing different options for paint and new furniture.

…..

Rachel and Kurt made there way through the airport, on a search for Finn. Kurt had decided to not tell Rachel about his move in plans till after the Holidays to avoid fighting with Rachel on the plane.

"There he is" Rachel cooed, running over to Finn. Kurt watched as his stepbrother scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. After putting her down he kissed her on the cheek, lingering a little more then necessary in Kurt's opinion. Kurt realized this was the first time they had been almost single at the same time in a while, and wondered what that would mean for them. Kurt made his way over to his friends, hugging his stepbrother quickly.

Kurt allowed Rachel to sit in the front with Finn, and listened as the two chatted together, Kurt closed his eyes, remembering how familiar this was, except there was supposed to be in the back seat next to him.

"So what are the plans for New Years", Rachel asked, breaking Kurt out of his daydream.

"Oh I don't know. But I think everyone is home this time, so I was thinking we could go to a bar or something, we haven't all been to a bar together", Finn said pulling into Rachel's driveway.

Rachel smiles, "That sounds great".

.Finn gets out of the car to grab Rachel's suitcase while Kurt moves into the front seat. He laughs as Finn awkwardly stands next to Rachel unsure on what his next move should be. Rachel hugs him, and leaves him in her driveway. Finn gets back in the car a smile on his face.

"You don't seem as distraught as Carole made you out to be over your breakup", Kurt said sarcastically.

"Uh well no use crying over spilled milk yah know", Finn said keeping his eyes on the road.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that Rachel and Tom are on a break till after the Holidays", Kurt questioned, Finn blushed slightly.

"How's Blaine" Finn said

"Touché", Kurt said dryly, turning to look out the window.

…..

Christmas came and went quickly, and Kurt couldn't believe that New Years Eve was in three days. Currently he was sitting on the couch with Carole, Finn and his father, all of them sipping hot chocolate.

"So Kurt how is Mark", Carole asked, receiving groans from Finn and Burt.

"He's good. You know busy from right before Thanksgiving till Christmas with midterms and finals. But we are looking forward to his break, we are going to work on decorating his apartment", Kurt said hesitantly.

"Oh that's nice of you" Carole said sweetly.

"Uhh yeah, well actually, I'm moving in, so we figured we could give it a little bit of my taste", he giggled nervously watching his family's response. Carole seemed speechless, she just sipped her hot chocolate, Finn and Burt were angry, eyes bugging out of their heads angry.

"What do you mean your moving in with him", Burt demanded angrily.

"Well, we have been together for years dad, it just seems like common sense. His apartment is great; he has a view of the Brooklyn Bridge in his room. The commute is going to suck but it will be worth it".

"Rachel told me he asked you a long time ago, and you didn't seem interested", Finn said angrily.

"Well I thought about that and I changed my mind. He built me a closet", he added, thinking that would make perfect sense to them, but really just left them confused.

"Why are moving in with that jerk" Finn roared. Carole gave her son a disapproving look.

"I know you kissed Blaine on Thanksgiving", he then continued to blurt out. Kurt's face turned red and his eyes narrowed on his stepbrother, sending him a death glare.

"How do you know", he demanded.

"Rachel", Finn said confidently. Kurt didn't even know that Rachel knew, but then in dawned on him, Blaine must have spilled the beans, which made sense why Tom seemed to hate him all of a sudden.

"Is that true", Burt said. Before Kurt could answer Finn cut him off.

"Why do you think he left in such a hurry, because Kurt played it off like no big deal, and broke the poor kids heart", Finn paused before continuing.

"You are only moving in with Mark to avoid your feelings for Blaine". The words echoed around in Kurt's head, for someone who had been pretty stupid, that was the smarted thing Kurt had ever heard Finn say, which made Kurt feel stupid, which he hated.

"Look, I'm a grown man, and I'm moving in with my boyfriend, who yes can be an asshole, but he's changing, and I taking the chance on moving in with him, and that's final", he stormed out of the living room in a huff.

He threw himself on to his bed letting out a long breath of air. There was a knock on the door, but Kurt didn't respond. Carole comes in anyway, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I hate when Finn plays the older protective brother card, when he isn't even older then me", Kurt says while staring out his window, Carole chuckles.

"He just cares about you hunny, we all do", she smiles.

"So you kissed Blaine", her voice compassionate and warm. Kurt looks to her and nods his head yes slowly.

"I figured as much, the way he looked, reminded me of what he would look like after we walked in on you guys those couple of times in high school", Kurt rolled his eyes at the memories.

"And how did it feel", she asked curiously. Kurt was surprised by her question, although she was the closet mother figure Kurt had in his life, they never talked about things like this. How did it feel Kurt questioned himself? He remember Mercedes asking him the same question when he told Mercedes Blaine had kissed him for the first time. He had used words like "magical, romantic, fantastic".

"Familiar, amazing, like coming home", he said quietly, Carole smiled.

"And when you kiss Mark", she prodded.

"Nice", he said simply. He looked up at Carole, realizing that didn't sound good.

"I like Mark", he reassured her.

"A lot. I'm the first to admit he has flaws, but if it weren't for him, Lord knows how long I still would have been depressed for".

"And Blaine", she questioned.

"Blaine came back, and I felt the same damn way I did the last time I saw him, like he had never been out of my life. He scares me, every time we would get closer; I think he's going to run away again, I don't know if I can get over it. But at the same time, he's all I think about, and it's so hard to not run my hand through his damn curls" he laughs at himself mockingly.

"Sounds like Finn was right then".

"When did your son get so damn smart", Kurt said, Carole started to laugh.

"Kurt, it's ok to be afraid of him. But it's also ok to forgive him, to want to move on with him, to want him, those feelings are totally normal. And it sounds like he still loves you, like he never stopped loving you", she smiled.

"I can't go back to him Carole. I want to, but I can't. At least I know with Mark he wouldn't do that to me. He does a lot of stupid shit, but he wouldn't run away. And he wants me to move in with him, I'm lucky", he tried to force himself to smile.

Carole looked at Kurt concerned, "Well you know best", she said.

"Just be careful", she said kissing him on the head and leaving him alone. He sighed, picking up a book from his nightstand to distract himself. He curses himself when he opens it up to a long note from Blaine, in his senior yearbook. It must have still been out from when Blaine was here Thanksgiving, he immediately shuts it and throws it across the room. He needed to stop doing this to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: "Happy" New Years

Kurt sighed loudly in the back seat of Finn's car, why did he possibly agree to this? It was New Year's Eve, and Kurt, Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes were currently on the way to some bar in Westerville, Finn was their DD. Kurt had found it ironic that the bar they were going to was in Blaine's town, but he was fairly confident that Blaine was probably at some event with his parents probably being forced to talk to some girl. Kurt groaned when he thought about Blaine, he had to stop doing that.

The car was loud, the girls were blowing into noisemakers and Puck was cheering, they had all been pre-gaming, Kurt obviously knew how to handle his liquor better.

When they arrived at the bar Kurt jumped out, nearly kissing the ground, and ran to catch up with Brittney and Santana who he saw heading inside. They hugged each other, and Brittney kept petting his hair, which normally he didn't allow but Brittney was an exception. They walked into the bar and Kurt smiled at the rest of his old friends taking up the majority of the small, but fancy bar, he understood why they picked this place.

Tina and Mike, who decided to try things again, were sipping their drinks chatting with Artie, Artie's fiancé (a beautiful girl he met at school), and Lauren. Lauren saw Puck and immediately ran to him, although they had long since broken up, they remained great friends. Quinn was there dancing in her place, her boyfriend beside her, talking to Sam, who was there with a girl Kurt did not recognize but they all looked happy. The rest of the group went inside to mingle. Kurt went over to get a drink after he said all his hellos, and turned around when he heard the group cheering again, and saw Mr. Shue, in all his sweater vest glory walk towards them.

"Hey guy's it's so great to see you all. I can only stay for a couple of drinks because I promised Emma and the kids I' be home for the ball drop", he smiled hugging all his old students. Kurt got his drink and headed over, taking his old teacher in a warm embrace. It was weird, drinking around his teacher, being in a bar with his old glee club, it made him feel pathetically old.

Kurt was four drinks in, and starting to feel the effect. Mr. Shue had long gone, and it was only 11:10. He heard Rachel yell "SPIES", and froze in his spot at the bar. That was what Rachel called all his old Dalton friends, including Blaine. He turned around to see Wes, David, Jeff and of course Blaine. Blaine and Kurt made eye contact, and by the face Blaine was making, he could tell they both weren't aware the other would be there. Kurt got up to say hi to Jeff, Wes and David.

"Kurt Hummel" Wes announced bringing Kurt into a hug, Jeff and David doing the same. Blaine just smiled and nodded in Kurt's direction. Kurt decided to avoid the awkwardness and go straight back to the bar to drink more.

Blaine saved his hello for Rachel last, walking up to her with a not very thrilled face.

"Thought you gave up on all this scheming", he said looking down at her, his eyes very serious.

"I had nothing to do with this", she motioned around the room, "This was all Finn".

"Finn?" Blaine questioned.

"Kurt announced to his family that he is moving in with Mark", Blaine's stomach does a bunch summersaults, but he is able to control the expression of his face. "And as you can imagine Burt and Finn were less then thrilled. And then Wes came into the shop and told Finn how depressed you were, so they came up with this together", she shrugged, "I told him it was a bad idea", she added, Blaine rolled his eyes.

…..

"And Santana and me were going to get a cat, but there are so many gnomes in our garden we decided to adopt them, and now they are our pets, I feed them twice a day", Brittney told Blaine excitedly. Santana shot Blaine a "You better fucking go along with it" look, so Blaine smiled back. Brittney went on with more stories about her and Santana's new house but Blaine got distracted by Mercedes, who was making her way over to Kurt, who was drowning himself in alcohol. He watched as Mercedes put her hand on Kurt's shoulder whispering something into his ear, but he pushed her away. Mercedes walked away rolling her eyes, which hurt Blaine, he didn't understand what Kurt's problem was. Blaine wasn't thrilled with the idea of being there either, but he was at least being social. He excused himself from Santana and Brittney and let his alcohol filled head lead the way, which brought him standing beside Kurt.

"Why are you drowning away your sorrows, I heard you finally decided to move in with Mark", Kurt looks up at Blaine, his eyes are blood shot.

"What do you want Blaine", Kurt said slightly slurred.

"Whoa, I'm pretty sure I'm the one that has the right to be angry at you at this point, don't you think", Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I'm not mad, just avoiding people", Kurt states taking another gulp from his drink. Blaine sat down at the stool next to him.

"We are two spoken for men, yet we seem to be the most depressed of the bunch", Blaine laughs looking behind him to see all his drunken friends laughing and dancing amongst each other. Kurt sighed to himself.

"This has become the story of my life", Kurt slurred solemnly, which slightly broke Blaine's heart.

"I finally get you out of my head and you come back, and now your stuck again", Kurt said, looking up at Blaine he takes another gulp of his drink, finishing it off, he noisily puts it down on the counter.

"I finally thought I could move on and accept being friends, and then you kissed me", Blaine spat back, Kurt's eyes squinting slightly, trying to focus on Blaine's face.

"I guess we're even then", Kurt announces, Blaine just stares at him, they both have icy looks on their faces.

"ONE MINUTE TILL THE NEW YEAR", "SIXTY SECONDS TILL THE NEW YEAR", people started shouting throughout the bar. The Warblers and the New Direction's made their ways over to where Blaine and Kurt were sitting to ring the new year in with them. Noisemakers and screaming can be heard throughout the bar.

"Which is it, is there a minute till the New Year, or sixty seconds, I'm confused", Brittney says, causing Blaine to snort slightly.

"5,4,3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR", people are screaming, and kissing and jumping. Kurt feels so many pairs of lips on his head, and pats on the back but he doesn't break his eye contact from Blaine, who is staring right back. Kurt can vaguely see Rachel and Finn making out in the corner, but he is to distracted by Blaine's piercing eyes to say anything. Blaine get's up from the stool moving closer to Kurt. Kurt's heart stops beating, Blaine is definitely going to kiss him. It feels like forever until Blaine's face is inches from his, Kurt tilts his head and Blaine pauses for a minute. He smiles at Kurt and turns away leaning against the counter and signaling to the bartender to bring him a drink. Kurt feels tears come to his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away.

"What are you doing" Kurt hissed.

The bartender places down a drink in front of Blaine, he picks it up and chugs it, crashing it back down to the counter when it's empty.

"Keep them coming", Blaine says to the bartender.

Blaine turns back around to face Kurt, an amused look on his face "Catching up to you", he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt frowns.

"Game on" Kurt says, signaling for the bartender to bring him another drink as well, and then everything goes to black.

….

This has to be what hell is like, Kurt decides. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet, but the smell, and pounding in his head and eyes is enough valid evidence to come to this conclusion. He opens one eye slowly, the room was dark, although he could see light peeking thrown the drawn curtains. He opens is other eye, and realizes he is on a couch, but not his couch. He sits up slowly rubbing his temples as if that will stop the spinning, it doesn't. He wonders to himself who took him home last night, the room seemed very boyish, maybe Sam, or Puck. Kurt felt less like he was on a "Tilt-A-Whirl", so he daringly looks around the room looking for clues. The more he takes in, the more familiar the room becomes, and then he see's a mop of curly hair sticking out of the blankets on the bed across from him, and he realizes where he is. He immediately looks down and makes sure he is wearing clothes, which he is. He decides he shouldn't be in the room anymore so he quietly retreats, easily remembering his way around the house despite his partially still drunk/ and very much hungover state. He finds himself in the kitchen, where he is surprised to find Finn cooking.

"Your alive", Finn grinned; string some eggs in a frying pan.

"You cook", Kurt asked hoarsely, making his way to the sink to get a drink of water.

"Well I have been living on my own for a while now, so I had to learn sometime", he laughs.

"How you feeling", Finn asks.

"Ughh", Kurt responds, Finn just shakes his head.

"I thought you would have learned to handle your liquor better in big bad New York", Finn says sarcastically.

"Why are we in Blaine's houe", Kurt asks.

"Because you and Blaine were very, very drunk. Like beyond drunk. First you guys were just serenading the bar patrons, and we were excited you guys were getting along. But then you guys jus kept falling all over the place when you would try to stand, so I offered to drive Blaine and you home so the rest could stay. And then in the car you and Blaine became angry drunks, and started yelling at each other; don't ask me what you said you were so incoherent. I went to bring Blaine inside here and I told you to wait in the car but you followed me anyway And then you both were puking your guts up, so I decided there was no way I could bring you home, so I slept on the floor, you slept on the couch, and the rest is history.

"Thanks" Kurt said very much embarrassed.

"You owe me", Finn smiles, Kurt just nods his head, wishing he could remember last night, and remember what he said to Blaine.

Just then Blaine made his way into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He takes in Kurt and Finn in his kitchen, and looks down to check if he has clothes on, Kurt laughs internally.

"Uh, I guess I was a mess last night", Blaine says sheepishly. Finn laughs, placing the plate of eggs on the counter.

"Eat, I have to go call Rachel see how everyone else got home", he leaves the room.

"They kissed last night" Kurt remembers, Blaine scooping up some eggs with a fork looks at Kurt.

"Poor Tom", Blaine says quietly.

"Yeah, they are on a break though right", Kurt pressed. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but he has been texting me this whole time saying how bad he feels, how much me misses Rachel", Kurt sighs sympathetically, he totally understands how Tom feels right now.

"At least it's not our problem", Kurt says lightly, Blaine nods in agreement.

"So do you remember anything", Blaine asks avoiding eye contact.

"No. Finn says we sang, we fought, we fell and we threw up", Kurt laughs and Blaine joins him.

"I should have never tried catching up to you in a twenty minute time span", Blaine admits, Kurt just nods his head in agreement.

"Well we both threw up, so there were no winners here", Kurt smiles, watching Blaine as he shovels more food into his mouth.

"Blaine", Kurt asks tentatively. Blaine still chewing his food nods his head to signal Kurt to continue.

"Does Jimmy make you happy", Kurt questions. Blaine swallows his food slowly, in order to process Kurt's question.

"Uhh yeah, why, did I say something last night", he sound worried.

"No, oh no. I just, I want to make sure your happy", Kurt adds.

Blaine just shrugs, "Yeah sure, Jimmy, He's, he's great", he plasters a really fake smile on his face. Kurt can tell Blaine is lying, because his eyes become narrower. He knows he should say something, but he doesn't know what, because nothing he could say could make things better, because it's better for everyone if they just try to move on. Finn makes his way back into the kitchen smiling when he see's the empty plate of food.

"So you ready to go Kurt, I think Burt's going to flip out if we don't get you home soon". Kurt nods his head and gets up to stand by Finn.

"Thanks for everything Finn, you're the best", Blaine says going up to shake Finn's hand, he nods to Kurt, and makes his way back upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Shades of Grey

"Which color do you think goes better with the bridge" Kurt asked, holding up two paint chips, both a very similar color grey. Mark is sitting behind him on the couch, an amused expression on his face.

"You're matching our paint to the Brooklyn Bridge", Mark can't help but laugh at this statement. Kurt seems annoyed.

"Well the view of the bridge is the main focal point of the room so we need a color that brings it out more". Kurt is going back and forth between the color choices in his hand. Mark shakes his head getting up from the couch.

"Right, I'm starving so I'll get some take-out, and you figure out which color choice matches the bridge, don't forget to take into account what the bridge looks like at night with all the lights", he adds sarcastically, kissing Kurt on the head before heading out the door.

Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh; he knew he was going a little over-board with the whole redecoration project. At first Mark was thrilled with Kurt's all of a sudden enthusiasm, but now Kurt knew it was getting under Mark's skin, because that was all Kurt wanted to do lately.

Kurt was using this project as a distraction from the many confusing things in his life. For starters, Rachel wasn't speaking to him, she being the drama queen she was, was literally giving him the silent treatment. The plane ride back to New York had been less the pleasant, considering she spent the first half the flight bitching Kurt out for "conveniently forgetting to inform Rachel of his moving plans", after she told him exactly what she felt about him, and refused to speak to him since. The apartment was an icy tundra, Rachel would just glare at him anytime he entered a room she happened to be in, until Kurt would feel too uncomfortable and flee.

Facebook was the second reason for his need of distraction. Kurt hated Facebook; he rarely, rarely ever went on his, unless he was sick or extremely bored. Kurt had been intrigued if Rachel decided to give Tom another shot, or stick with Finn. So he decided to check her page for clues, since he couldn't go straight to the source. He was disappointed when he found no evidence of either boys on her page. He did find however a recent wall post from the one and only Blaine Anderson. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine's Facebook page since he blocked and deleted him Sophomore Year. Kurt clicked on his link, and although Blaine's page had been extremely private he could see his profile, which made his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Blaine smiling, and most likely drunk, being kissed on the cheek by Jimmy. Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine. He looked so happy, which troubled Kurt. But this picture also bothered Kurt because of his stupid smile. That smile that made his knees weak, and heart flutter.

_Kurt was feverishly pouring through his textbook, cursing himself for not studying sooner, but Glee Club had been so crazy lately he felt like he had no time. Blaine was lying across Kurt's bed, plucking his guitar absentmindedly while watching his boyfriend freak-out. _

"_You aren't going to retain any of that information if you don't relax", Blaine said to him. Kurt looked up from his desk at Blaine, and then quickly back down at his textbook. _

"_No time to relax", Kurt said rifling through so more pages. Blaine smiled putting down his guitar and walking over to Kurt, taking the textbook out of his lap. Kurt started to whine, but Blaine just turned away and sat down putting the book behind him on Kurt's bed. He patted the empty space beside him. Kurt rolled his eyes and joined him. _

"_I'm not going to let you come over to do homework if you don't let me study", Kurt said while trying to grab the book from behind Blaine's back, Blaine just grabs Kurt wrists and hold them in his lap. _

"_Think of this as a study break" Blaine said leaning into Kurt, who enthusiastically crashes into him, making Blaine forget about holding Kurt's hands. He feels Kurt's hands on his back, as Kurt leans in closer. Blaine laughs against his lips reaching behind himself and throwing the book across the room. Kurt wined into Blaine's lips as Blaine fell forward, laying Kurt down on his back. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, looking down at him, the biggest grin plastered on his face, his eyes smiling. _

"_Why are looking at me like that is there something on my face", Kurt said embarrassed. Blaine just laughed. _

"_You just make me so happy", Blaine said simply, leaning down to crash his lips back into the Kurt's. _

Kurt's mind is awakened when he hears the loud ring of a phone. He turns around noticing for the first time that Mark has a house phone. Kurt hadn't been used to house phones since he was used to relying simply on his cell phone, so he always found it odd when other people had them, he couldn't believe he never noticed Mark had one before.

He was extremely tempted to answer it, considering that soon this would be his home to, it made sense that he would at some point be responsible for answering the phone when Mark wasn't home, why couldn't he start now. He placed his hand tentatively around the phone, before deciding to answer.

"Hello", his voice rang.

"Uh, hi Katherine", the voice of an older woman came through, Kurt rolled his eyes, sick of always being confused for a girl.

"No I think you have the wrong number", Kurt said snippily.

"I don't think so, this is my son Mark's number" she says her voice testy. Kurt feels his heart start to beat faster, pulsating through his brain.

"Mark isn't home right now", Kurt manages to squeak, slapping himself.

"I see and who is this", her voice sharp.

"Oh sorry, I'm Kurt, Mark's friend", he adds that last bit because he can already tell his mother his pissed, and he doesn't want to push it.

"Can you tell him I need to speak to Katherine? I was able to get a deposit on the venue they wanted, and we need to start picking floral arrangements. I've been trying to get in touch with Katherine all day, I'm not planning this wedding on my own". Kurt's face turns pale; he grips the counter next to him, the word wedding bouncing back and forth against his skull.

"Sorry I tend to babble when I'm stressed, just tell him I called", Mark's mother said before hastily hanging up the phone.

Kurt was able to make his way over to the couch before collapsing on it, awful things running through his mind, "Was he really the other man", what had Kurt's life become? His thoughts are interrupted when Mark walked through the door.

"I got us Thai", he announced walking over to his kitchen grabbing plates. When he responded with silence he turns around to look at Kurt who is paler than usual, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Did one of your paint chips run away from you or something", he asks, still getting the food ready.

"Your mom called", Kurt says in the sweetest voice possible. Mark looks over at Kurt his emotions very controlled.

"You answered my phone", Mark said questioning. .

"Yeah, I figured since I was moving in I might as well", Kurt watches how Mark keeps himself very busy with taking out the food containers.

"Well, what did she want", Mark asked nonchalantly.

"Oh you know, she just needs you to call her back, something about flower arrangements, and oh yeah your wedding to a Katherine", Mark's face flinches at the tone in Kurt's voice and the ice in his eyes.

"What, am just some sort of artistic experiment for you or something, your getting married, to a woman", Kurt exclaimed.

Mark quickly made his way over to Kurt kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not getting married Kurt", he says slowly.

"That's not what your mother thinks", Kurt shot back.

"Yeah, well that was a lie that's been extremely carried away" Mark says taking Kurt's hand in his, Kurt immediately pushes them away.

"Remember my sister's wedding, we had just started dating, and you couldn't come because of your fashion show thing", Mark asked. Kurt thought for a moment, the vague memory of Mark asking him to come slipped in his brain.

"Well I had intentions of going stag, but I ran into an old friend from prep school, Katherine. We were catching up, and I invited her to come with me, she knew I was gay", Mark hastily adds. Kurt just keeps his stone cold expression on his face.

"Well my mom made the assumption we were dating, thinking me being gay had just been a phase or something. And after the wedding she called Katherine's parents about how excited she was that we were together. And we decided to go along with it, because Katherine could continue to have her one nightstands with Rock Stars without being pressured by her family to date upstanding men, and my family became a lot easier to deal with".

"Do you guys kiss or do anything", Kurt asked.

"We kiss in front of our families sometimes yes", Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And how did this all develop into a wedding?" Kurt asks, still pissed.

"Well we have been pretend dating for years, so last Thanksgiving my mom gave me her old engagement ring. And then when I didn't propose, my mom arranged a dinner over the summer with Katherine's parents, and I was told I had to propose so I did. And we were going to come clean right away, but then Katherine's dad paid the lease of a new apartment so she asked if we could wait to tell them for a little bit longer" Mark sighs.

"And I was planning on coming clean before you officially moved in". Mark adds, as if that helps. Kurt takes a breath through his nose.

"So you've been fake dating a girl the entirety of our relationship, and to make things better you got engaged around the same time you asked me to move in the first time, and you didn't feel the need to tell me any of this", Kurt frowns.

"I was going too, right before the first time we broke up, and then you broke up with me, and then you kept breaking up with me-"

"Because you are an asshole", Kurt adds, Mark takes a sharp breath.

"And then things got really good between us, and I didn't want to screw it up", he looks sincerely into Kurt's eyes.

"I get the whole not accepting parents thing, I would of probably been ok with it if you would of told me", Kurt says honestly, Mark smiles at him. Then Kurt gets up from the couch.

"But you've kept a lie from me for almost three years, and that makes me second guess everything our relationship is built on", Kurt walks towards the door.

"Kurt where are you going", Mark asks, his voice slightly annoyed.

"I need to think about, all of this. I'll stop by when I'm ready to talk", Kurt steps out the door, Mark watching him go, slamming his fists into the coffee table.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wake Up Call

Kurt steps off the elevator of his building shuffling through his bag to find his keys. He is surprisingly calm considering the information he just learned. He is about to unlock the door when he hears voices from inside the apartment, right from the other side of the door.

"Thanks for listening Blaine", he heard Rachel say.

"Of course Rachel. So when are leaving for Ohio", Blaine's voice asks. Kurt places his ear against the door, since when was Rachel visiting Ohio?

"Whenever Kurt moves out, I'll start moving out too, my last performance is in a couple of weeks anyway so probably sometime around then", Kurt's eyes bulge, Rachel was moving back to Ohio?

"Finn is one lucky man", he hears Blaine laugh. Oh Finn, well that makes a lot of sense, guess he knows who Rachel ended up choosing.

"You know it's not only because of him", Kurt hears Rachel snap back playfully.

"I know. Finn is just lucky he found someone who is willing to make their relationship work out, no matter your past", Kurt hears Blaine say somberly.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy, Blaine", he hears Rachel say muffled, Kurt assumed her and Blaine were hugging.

"No it's fine, he was right, I wasn't fully into it", Kurt hears Blaine say. Kurt can't help but smile a little, but quickly snaps out of it when he hears Blaine make his way towards the door. Kurt swiftly shoves the key into the lock, just in time for Blaine to swing the door open. Their eyes meet for second, Blaine's slightly widened.

"Oh sorry, didn't know anyone was here", Kurt says casually. Kurt moves out of the way so Blaine can make his way out of the apartment. He stops in front of Kurt.

"How much of that did you hear", Blaine asks suspiciously. Kurt feels his face grow hot.

"I just got here", Kurt's voice shakes a little. Blaine pursues his lips as if he were about to say something.

"See yah Rachel, Kurt", he says before turning around to make his way towards the elevator.

Kurt makes his way into his apartment coming face to face with Rachel.

"Sorry I didn't think you'd be home", Rachel said motioning to where Blaine had been. Kurt just nods and makes his way towards his room.

"I figured you would be at Mark's all day to decorate", she adds.

"Needed a break", Kurt's voice is lower than usual.

"Since when do you need a break from decorating", her voice skeptical.

"Drop it Rachel", Kurt growls.

"What are you not telling me", she asks. Kurt turns around to look at her.

"Oh are we talking now? Want to talk about how you're moving to Ohio and regretted to inform me?", Rachel frowns.

"So you were listening".

"Of course I was listening, do you really think I would of admitted it to him", Kurt shoots back. Rachel watches him for a moment.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you Kurt, you just weren't ready to tell me, I should of understood that", her face sincere. Kurt opens his mouth getting ready to shoot back a snarky remark, when he realizes he doesn't have to, in fact, he was pretty sure that was the first time Rachel apologized.

"I..I.. I'm sorry too", Kurt responds still surprised. Next thing he knows Rachel is wrapping her arms around him, trapping him in a tight embrace. Kurt smiles hugging her back just as tightly. Rachel pulls away and looks up at Kurt smiling.

"So Ohio", Kurt says.

"Yeah Ohio", she's smiling back.

"Can I ask why, I thought you loved it here?" Kurt asks.

"I did, I do. I've been slightly unhappy since graduating. It's been two years, and the closest I've been to Broadway was in the audience. I love the plays and stuff I've done, but I'm starting to give up on my Broadway dream. And I was talking to Blaine, you know about why he chose going into teaching, and I decided that's what I want to do. Become a voice instructor, a music teacher, hell maybe I'll be the next Mr. Shue, minus the sweater vests", she laughs slightly. "And reconnecting with Finn, I realized that we have a good thing me and him. So I'm going to go back to school, at Ohio State, and live with Finn". She smiles up hesitantly at Kurt.

"That's great", Kurt says softly.

"So what had you so uptight before, and don't just say me because you were mad before you even stepped into the apartment I could tell by your tone", she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Mark's engaged", Kurt slips out. Rachel eyes widen.

"What", she demands.

"Well fake engaged, to a woman who he has been pretending to date basically the whole time we have been dating", he clarifies.

"Oh. Well did he tell you about it today?", she questions.

"No I answered his house phone and his mom told me, well indirectly".

"You answered his house phone?" Rachel asks in a disapproving voice. Kurt rolls his eyes making his way to living room sitting down on the couch Rachel follows him.

"Yes, geez why does everyone keep saying that, I don't see the big deal in answering his fricken phone", he says aggravated.

"I guess that's not a big deal, anyway, so how do you feel about all of this", she asks. Kurt hesitates.

"It's weird. I'm pissed obviously because he lied, and I feel like our whole relationship has been a lie. But at the same time I'm slightly relieved because, I wasn't the only one lying", Kurt is surprised that he is finally able to admit that. There was just something about this situation, that made Kurt realize that he can't be mad at Mark, because he's been lying and slightly using Mark. "It's kind of like a wake up call I guess", Rachel is surprised at how well Kurt seems to be taking this, skeptical actually.

"Does this have anything to do with over-hearing that Blaine is single again", she asks.

"Slightly, hearing him admit he wasn't happy in his relationship made it easier for me to admit the same", Kurt says smiling. Kurt notices Rachel's face doesn't look to thrilled.

"Look Kurt, just because Blaine is single now, I'm just not sure a relationship with him is a good idea" she says hesitantly. Kurt nods his head in agreement, although deep down he is pretty disappointed.

"I guess I have to go talk to Mark now", Kurt said hesitantly. Rachel squeezes Kurt's hand reassuringly before Kurt makes his way out of the apartment.

…..

Kurt let's himself into Mark's apartment, hoping he wouldn't be there so Kurt could have more time to figure out what he was going to say. He is slightly disappointed when he finds Mark still on the couch, reading a book He looks up when he hears Kurt and smiles.

"That was quick", he says. Kurt slowly makes his way over to him sitting on the coffee table across from him. Mark reaches to take Kurt's hands but Kurt instead folds his hands together and drops them in his lap. Mark raises his eyebrows, leaning back into the couch folding his arms against his chest.

"You have to be kidding me", he says.

"Mark, you're not the only one at fault here", Kurt takes a deep breath, Mark watches him curiously.

"I think I let us go on longer then I should of", Kurt adds.

"Care to elaborate", Mark seems amused at Kurt's awkwardness

"It's no secret I wasn't over my ex when we started dating-"

"Blaine", Mark states, the wheels in his head start turning.

"Right, and I think we both know I wasn't ever over him. And it was easy to pretend I was, but now that he's back, it's different", Kurt starts to self-consciously play with the hem of his shirt.

"So Blaine's back, and your going to magically run into his arms and live happily ever after. Kurt, we don't live in a romantic comedy, the chances of that happening are slim", Mark looks at Kurt seriously.

"I'm not breaking up with you to get back together with Blaine. I'm breaking up with you because you deserve to find someone who can actually love you", Kurt smiles slightly at Mark, who continues to frown at him.

"Well gee thanks Kurt, you sure are considerate", Mark says with fake enthusiasm. Kurt awkwardly get's up, leaving the house key on the coffee table. He looks at Mark, who refuses to meet his gaze.

"I really do care about you. You're a jerk, but you really helped me you know. Have fun at your wedding", Kurt adds knowing that it was mean, but he just couldn't help himself. Kurt walks towards the door again, turning around to say one more thing.

"Thanks for the closet", he adds. The corners of Mark's mouth twitch, but he fights back his spiteful smile, staring at the blank screen of his television. Kurt leaves, closing the door behind him, and although he is a little sad, he can't help but be proud of himself, for trusting his heart for once.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone. So this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue that will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, this was my first story ever so I really appreciate. I also have another story that's called New Directions:Senior Year that is a Klaine story, and I may do a sequel to this story, so keep a look out!

…...

Chapter 15: New Friends/Old Friend

Kurt sits alone at his kitchen table, flipping through Vogue while eating a sandwich. He distractedly looks up to see the boxes stacked all along the living room. He couldn't believe Rachel, who was currently out buying an outfit for her good-bye party, was leaving tomorrow. He was finally in a place in his life where he felt himself getting on the right track, and Rachel was leaving him behind. There's a rap at the door, Kurt jumps out of his chair to answer it, thinking Rachel maybe forgot her keys or something. He smiles when he sees Ashlee on the other side.

"Hi stranger", she says with a smile. Kurt moves to the side to let her through. He hugs her warmly after he shuts the door behind her. She steps into the living room, taking in all of Rachel's boxes.

"I can't believe she is leaving tomorrow", Ashlee says somberly.

"I know, I'm still without a replacement roommate, I had to put out an add on Craigslist, I'm that desperate", Kurt chuckles.

"How's that going for you", she smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I've showed the place to two people. A ridiculously preppy girl who makes Rachel seem like a Goth queen. And a personal trainer, who didn't seem too thrilled with the whole me being gay thing, so if I don't hear from any others, I may be stuck with the prep", he flashes a creepy smile.

"I have a proposition for you", Ashlee says.

"Do tell".

"I want to move in", she says confidently. Kurt stares at her for a moment. He loved Ashlee he really did, but there was a reason she always lived alone, she didn't like roommates. She only had a roommate freshman year and she drove the poor girl crazy. Kurt also thought about the promiscuous tendencies Ashlee had, and Kurt wasn't sure how they would mesh.

"I mean you know me, so you don't have to worry about me murdering you. I'm obviously totally cool with the gay thing, in fact I highly encourage you have all the gay sex you want, and the best part is that I'm far from preppy, so you won't have to deal with that", she smiles.

"Not that I don't want to live with you, but what about your apartment, you love living there, alone".

"My lease is up. And look if you tell anyone this I'll kill you. But, Rachel leaving made me realize you two are the only real friends I have, Tom wants nothing to do with me after Rachel broke his heart, and Blaine is fun, but he was always around for the two of you. I hate that you and me drifted apart these last couple of years; we had so much fun in college. And I need you, and I know that you need me, with Rachel gone we only have each other". Kurt had never heard Ashlee be so sincere in her life. And she was right, Kurt had friends, but none that he felt comfortable talking to about things besides Rachel and Ashlee. He smiles.

"I think that's a great idea", Ashlee gives Kurt a big hug.

"We are going to have so much fun, we have to throw a killer house party, now with Mark out of the picture you'll be fun again", she punches Kurt in the arm playfully.

"You should probably leave before I change my mind", Kurt says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Right, but I'll see you later though?" she looks at him hopefully.

"I don't know if I should, with Blaine and all", it wasn't that he was avoiding Blaine; he just wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say to him.

"Why, Mark's out of the picture, Blaine is single, go for it", Ashlee says as if it should be common sense.

It's not that easy. I still have my moments where I don't trust him, and I'm sure he feels the same way about me after all I've put him through recently. But when we are together, it's hard to ignore our feelings".

"So, be friends" Ashlee sits down at the kitchen table.

"We tried that, but it's still hard to ignore the-".

"Sexual tension? You didn't really try to be friends. And you both were jealous of the other's significant other. But now you both are single, and can really focus on being friends again. Sexual tension is always going to be there. I mean didn't Rachel and Blaine kiss once in high school, they definitely had some sexual tension because of it don't even deny, and they never hooked up again. And didn't you have a crush on your now step brother, you guys didn't play footsies at the dinner table".

"How did you know-".

"Rachel. Look in high school I dated this guy and he cheated on me, and broke my heart. We didn't see each other for the whole summer, and I came back and it was hard to avoid each other, so we became friends. And it was sometimes awkward, but it allowed us to work on all our shit without threatening our relationship so to speak. And by Junior Prom we were back together and we dated for a year". Kurt thinks for a moment.

"So you're saying try being friends, and see where it takes us", he looks quizzical.

"Exactly", she leaps off the chair. "See you later", she says walking out of the apartment smiling. Kurt shook his head; he was in for an interesting ride with this one.

…

Rachel was the center of attention, and not just because the party was for her. But everyone at the bar seemed to gravitate to her, and enjoy her company. Kurt smiled from the corner watching his friend interact with everyone, he was certainly going to miss this, miss her. He notices his drink is empty, and decides he is allowed to have one more, and he was cutting himself off, there was no room to get sloppy when he would have to help Rachel move out at some ungodly hour. He steps up asking the bartender for another drink, he looks down and sees a smiling Blaine looking up at him.

"Hey", he said cheerfully.

"Hey", Kurt replied sitting down at the empty stool beside him. "Having fun", he asks.

"Yeah, this is great. I'm just going to miss her, I just got her back in my life, and there she goes", Blaine mixes his drink a little before taking another sip. Kurt just nods beside him.

"I'm going to miss her too", he smiles. And the conversation flows so naturally from there. It reminds him of the night in his room before the kiss, they were talking about anyone and everything, and getting lost in it. So lost, that they didn't realize how much time had passed until a very drunk Rachel interrupts them with Ashlee.

"Ashlee is making me leave my own party", Rachel pouts beside them a little wobbly on her feet, so Blaine wraps his arm around her waist.

"That's ok Rach. Let's go back home", Kurt says smiling getting up. He doesn't miss the look of disappointment on Blaine's face, and neither does Ashlee.

"Nope, I got her. I'm spending the night anyway so I can say goodbye in the morning, so you stay out, have some more fun", she winks at Kurt and Blaine.

"You sure?", Kurt asks, Ashlee just enthusiastically nods her head in reply.

Rachel pulls Blaine into a hug.

"Come say bye to me in the morning", she says sleepily.

"Of course Rachel", Blaine says smiling. She walks over to Kurt and hugs him to, "See you later alligator", she laughs hysterically at her own joke, as Ashlee drags her out of the bar.

Blaine and Kurt stare at each other for a moment, before Blaine opens his mouth to speak.

"Want to go on a walk", Blaine asks. Normally Kurt hated walking around the city at night, but they were on the Upper West Side, a generally safe neighborhood, so he agrees and they walk out of the bar together.

As they walk side by side in the night air, Kurt starts to feel the "sexual tension", as Ashlee put it. But like Ashlee said, he should just ignore it. No one spoke, they just enjoyed each other's company. Blaine's hand lightly brushes against Kurt's and Kurt thinks it's an accident until Blaine laces their fingers together. He tries not to read to much into it, Blaine and Kurt held hands all the time when they were only friends, hell Blaine held his hand the first moment he met him. But before Kurt knew it he was against a brick wall, Blaine standing in front of him, both hands on his hips, and he was leaning in. There lips crashed together, and they both moaned at the familiar feeling. They both open their mouths, letting their tongues get reacquainted. Kurt allows himself to bring his hands to Blaine's hair, and runs his fingers through Blaine's curls, electing another gasp from Blaine. Blaine starts to kiss along Kurt's jaw line, to the sensitive spot by Kurt's ear, Kurt shutters at the feeling. Blaine continues to suck and nibble along Kurt's neck, allowing Kurt to have oxygen back in his brain, giving him the ability to think straight.

"Blaine. We shouldn't. Friends I want to be friends", Kurt is able to finally spit out, but Blaine doesn't stop. He swiftly sucks on a pulse point on Kurt's neck, causing him to moan loudly. Blaine pulls away satisfied, he keeps his hands on Kurt's waist, kneading his thumbs into his hipbones.

"I think it would best for us to be friends too", Blaine finally says, smiling contently. Kurt is surprised.

"You do?" he questions.

"Yeah, I was talking to Ashlee, it would give us a chance to work everything out", he leans in to kiss Kurt's nose.

"She said the same thing to me", Kurt says slightly annoyed.

"I know", Blaine says laughing.

"If we should be just friends then why did you-"

"Because I've been wanting to do this since I saw you that night for the first time in your apartment. And I need this, we need this, one night together, and then we can wake up and be just friend's", Blaine leans back in to kiss Kurt without letting him answer, taking Kurt's eagerness to kiss back as his answer. And Kurt allows Blaine to take him back to his place, since Tom is out for the weekend. Kurt knows Blaine was right, they needed this, and Kurt allowed himself to block out the next day, and enjoy the moment he had with Blaine. Every kiss, every touch, everything was hauntingly familiar, and new and exciting at the same time.

…..

"I think I'll try defying gravity", the high pitched voice of Idina Menzel brought Blaine out of one the deepest sleeps he ever had. He sat up confused; until he saw the half naked adorable man asleep next to him, face down into his pillow. Blaine smiled, and then turned his attention to the annoying ring tone, realizing it was coming from a black pair of pants that had been discarded on the floor the night before. He quickly got up, slipping a pair of boxers on and grabbing the phone out of Kurt's pocket, he see's Rachel's name on the caller ID.

"Hello", Blaine whispers into Kurt's phone.

"Blaine", Rachel's surprised and high-pitched voice blasts through his ear.

"Uh yeah. Kurt and me were talking till late so he just crashed here", he says making it up on the spot.

"Sure you did, anyway, Finn and me are almost done getting my stuff into the car, I thought you guys were going to come help us-"

"Shit" Blaine says just noticing that his clock said 10am. "We will be right there", he disconnects the call and goes back to bed to wake Kurt up. He sits down next to him and watches as Kurt's chest rises and falls with every breath he takes.

_It was the morning after Senior Prom, and the entirety of New Directions were all passed out in Rachel's basement. Rachel's dads were gracious enough to let them all hang out after, staying in their room, basically allowing the kids to do whatever they wanted for the night. Puck had snuck in a couple bottles of liquor, so the group spent the night playing truth or dare and never have I ever. This was a lot different than The Rachel Berry Train Wreck Extravaganza because although they had all been drinking, and some were pretty trashed, they all desperately wanted to remember that moment, because it would be one of their lasts together. Kurt and Blaine had been really excited for this party, because it would be the first time they could sleep together. And not in the sexual sense, because they had all ready done that, he meant they could literally sleep together. They had never had the opportunity to because of Burt's tight reign, and Mr. Shue's strict ways during Nationals. So when it was time to sleep, Blaine enthusiastically grabbed couch cushions and put them on the floor, creating a space for the two of them. Kurt plopped down on the cushion, Blaine lying behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt. _

_Waking up with arms wrapped around Kurt had been the best feeling in the world Blaine decided. Well maybe not the best, because there were a lot of things Kurt did that made Blaine feel pretty fantastic, but this was definitely top five. Some how in the middle of the night Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine, and his head was currently resting on Blaine's shoulder, tucked under his chin. Blaine took in Kurt's rosy cheeks and disheveled hair, and couldn't help but smile at him. He couldn't wait till they could do this all the time when they were at college, and didn't have any adult telling them they couldn't. _

_Kurt's eyes sprung open and he was suddenly eye-to-eye with Blaine. _

"_Hi", Kurt said while yawning. _

"_Good morning, how did you sleep?" Blaine asked kissing Kurt lightly on the top of the head. _

"_Best sleep ever", Kurt says while sitting up. He looks down at Blaine. _

"_You?"_

"_Never slept better". _

Blaine snaps out of his memory to see Kurt now awake, his gorgeous eyes staring back at him, with a lazy smile on his face.

"What were you just thinking about", Kurt asks when he realizes Blaine's head was back in reality.

"Rachel's basement after prom", Blaine says, Kurt smiles, knowing the significance.

"Uhh Rachel called, her and Finn are just about to hit the road so we might want to-", Kurt whips his head towards Blaine's alarm clock and panics when he see's the time.

"Shit, Fuck. Fuck. I'm like the worst roommate ever no wonder she's leaving" Kurt says while he runs around Blaine's room putting on his various scattered items of clothing. Blaine laughs while quickly grabbing clothes out of his closet. Before they know it they are making there way to the door. They are about to step out when Kurt turns away blocking the exit.

"So we're friends now", Kurt questions.

"That was the deal", Blaine says smiling.

"Like friends, friends right?"

"Yes Kurt, I don't want to screw this up, I really want this to work out", Blaine says putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Me too", Kurt says smiling before turning back around to head out the door.

…..

Kurt and Blaine walk up to Kurt's apartment to find Finn leaning against a van parked in a loading zone.

"Finn", Kurt exclaims going up to give his step-brother a big hug.

"Hey dude, I was afraid we were going to miss you. Rachel said you had a business meeting this morning", Kurt owes Rachel a huge hug for covering for him. All he needed was Finn to go running his mouth to his parents.

"Uh yeah I did, and then I ran into this guy", Kurt says motioning to Blaine. Blaine steps up and gives Finn a quick hug.

"You guys need help bringing anything else down", he asks politely.

"Nah dude, Rachel is just doing a quick run through of the apartment to make sure she didn't forget anything. Kurt did you get a haircut or something?" Finn asks. Kurt runs a hand through his hair realizing he never did anything about his bed head.

"No, just trying out a new look".

"Cool, I like it dude", Finn says encouragingly. Blaine fights back a laugh. Of course he does Kurt thinks to himself.

Ashlee and Rachel walk out of the apartment, Rachel carrying a small box that she hands to Finn.

"That's everything. Oh Blaine and Kurt so glad you could make it", she gives them a very amused look.

"We should head out", Finn says making his way over to hug Blaine and Kurt goodbye. Rachel and Ashlee wrap their arms around each other tightly, both on the verge of tears.

"Take care of my boys", Rachel says with a laugh.

"Oh don't worry I will", she says, her voice sickeningly sweet.

"Oh GaGa", Kurt says catching Blaine's eyes.

"Well Blaine Warbler, this is goodbye for now", she says hugging him tightly.

"Take care of my Kurt", she says whispering, Blaine looks at her smiling and nods his head. She turns to look at Kurt, tears start to gently fall down her cheek. She glides into his arms.

"Thanks for putting up with all these years. I'm really going to miss you", she says into Kurt's chest.

"Are you kidding me, I should thank you for putting up with me", Kurt says back.

Rachel pulls away and looks at Kurt. " 6 years ago if you would of told us we would end up being best friends, I think we would have thought that was the craziest idea ever".

"You're telling me", Kurt says with a laugh, Rachel playfully smacks him. She takes a deep breath while wiping her eyes and get's into the passenger seat.

The three friends wave and watch as Finn and Rachel drive away.

"Want to go get coffee", Ashlee says hopefully to the pair. Kurt looks down as his clothes from last night, and remembers his hair is a mess, but for once he doesn't care, he just wants to spend time with his two best friends.


	16. Epilogue

This is it! Sorry it took so long, I was having lap-top problems. :)

Epilogue-One Year Later

"Now remember Finn, do not ask your brother about Blaine", Rachel says while walking alongside Finn, making their way through LaGuardia Airport.

"Rachel, you're overacting, they are friends, they aren't in world war three", Finn says rolling his eyes.

"You didn't hear Ashlee's tone when I asked her how Kurt and Blaine were the other day, her voice squeaked when she said fine and immediately changed the subject, obviously Kurt was in the room and she didn't want to put him through any pain. I wonder if Blaine started dating someone", she shudders at the thought.

"I guess we are going to find out", Finn says pointing to the corner of the airport where Ashlee and Kurt were jumping up and down trying to get their attention.

"I'm so glad to be back in New York", she squeals running towards her friends, leaving her suitcase behind with Finn. Finn grabs the handle to wheel both suitcases behind him.

"Sure Rachel I can take this for you", he mutters under his breath as he makes his way towards his friends, who have already attacked Rachel into a giant hug.

"Hey Finn", Kurt says cheerfully giving his stepbrother a quick hug. They all stand in a circle staring at each other happily.

"So Kurt how are you", Rachel asks dramatically. Kurt looks at Rachel curiously.

"I'm fine just like I was two weeks ago", he says suspiciously.

"I was just wondering if there was anything new in your life", Rachel adds. Kurt and Ashlee make eye contact.

"Told you. Blaine and Kurt are totally fighting" Rachel whispers under her breath. Finn just laughs, his girlfriend is obviously unaware of Blaine making his way towards the group. Which is why she gasps extra loud when he comes up behind Kurt wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, kissing him on the head.

"Hey they only had Italian Vogue hope that will do", Blaine says holding a magazine in front of Kurt's face, he quickly snatches it out of Blaine's hands, flipping through the pages.

"I guess it will have to do", Kurt mumbles.

"Hey Rachel and Finn", Blaine says excitedly going to give his friends a big hug. Rachel is still stunned barely reciprocating.

"So you two?" Rachel says pointing at Blaine and Kurt who nod their heads happily.

"Officially a couple of months ago", Blaine says taking Kurt's hand.

"Months, it's been months and you didn't tell me", Rachel says insulted.

"We wanted to surprise you", Ashlee says smiling.

"Do mom and dad know?" Finn asks.

"Yeah I made them promise not to blab their mouths to you guys" Kurt said laughing.

"I'm surprised they didn't say anything" Rachel says with a laugh.

"Why? They've been really good at keeping our secret", Finn says calmly. Kurt, Blaine, and Ashlee all raise their eyebrows.

"Finn, I didn't want to do this here", she says through her teeth. Finn bites his lip, he knows he is in trouble.

"Do what", Kurt asks.

"Well, ok I'm just going to come right out with it", Rachel takes a deep breath, "Finn and me are engaged", Rachel squeals, holding out her hand to show the ring. Ashlee dives right towards Rachel's hand to examine the rock, but Blaine and Kurt just stare at each other, smiles on their faces.

"What, did Carole tell you?" Rachel asks them. Ashlee takes a step back.

"They have an announcement too", she says smiling. It's Rachel and Finn's turn to eye each other.

"Uh, we are kind of engaged too", Kurt says both Blaine and him hold their hands out to show the simple bands they now sport on their fingers.

"What? When did Blaine pop the question? I didn't even know you guys were together until a second ago. ", Rachel says.

Kurt rolls his eye, " I asked Blaine about a month ago, and it's not really that sudden, we both know we want to spend the rest of lives together, so why wait". Finn snorts when Kurt admits he was the one to pop the question, Rachel is slightly embarrassed by her assumption.

"You would upstage my own engagement announcement" she says jokingly. "But I have something you can't top".

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE PREGNANT", Kurt yells. A couple of people walking by turn around to give weird looks to the group.

"How did you know?", she looks down at her stomach self-consciously. Blaine get's this goofy look on his face, Ashlee seems stunned.

"I'm psychic", Kurt laughs, "Congrats Rachel, and Finn. I'm going to be an uncle".

"Thanks. I mean we weren't planning it obviously, but it's still really exciting".

"Well you did calm down after I proposed. I got the hint when you told me you refused to raise a baby out of wedlock", Finn says.

"Finn, that's not the only reason you proposed", she says smacking him in the gut.

"Alright and that's our cue to go before airport security arrests Rachel for murder" Kurt says laughing. Ashlee and Rachel link arms walking towards the exit, Finn follows behind them like a lost puppy, still rolling both suitcases. Kurt takes Blaine's hand as they start to walk, smiling down at him, realizing he has to be the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
